


Hell is a Place on Earth

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-05
Updated: 2001-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn du im Leben keine Gerechtigkeit erfährst, kannst du sie dir vielleicht im Tod holen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bitte darum, die NC-17-Warnung wirklich ernst zu nehmen, diese Geschichte ist nichts für Leute, die zart besaitet sind. Es werden physische und psychische Gewalt an im Abhängigkeitsverhältnis stehender, anvertrauter Jugendlichen nicht nur angedeutet. Darum legt das hier bitte weg, wenn ihr diese Art von Geschichten nicht lesen könnt oder zu jung dafür seid. Ich habe euch gewarnt, denn was als Februar-Challenge seinen Anfang nahm, entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ich nicht erwartet hatte und so fügte ich mich in mein Schicksal und ließ die Geschichte sich selbst erzählen.  
> Am häufigsten wurde ‚Hell is a Place on Earth’ mit dem Film Sleepers verglichen und auch wenn mir einige Parallelen später klar wurden, kam meine Inspiration aus einer ganz anderen Ecke. Erstens aus einer absoluten Nebenfigur aus Stephen King’s ‚Es’, deren dreiseitige Funktion es war, zu zeigen wie grauenerregend Es war. Nämlich einem neunjährigen Soziopathen, der seinem Tod begegnet und dabei Angst hat. Ich fragte mich, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn er je erwachsen geworden wäre. Zweitens von einer Autopsie-Sendung, in der der Fall einer Frau aufgewickelt worden ist, die von ihrem Mann ermordet wurde und die Jahrzehnte später perfekt erhalten in ihrem Grab lag, um den Ermittlern zu beweisen, dass sie faktisch vergiftet worden war. Das übernatürliche Element dagegen ist jede Poltergeist-Geschichte, die je erzählt wurde.

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

Das Tablett wurde aus seiner Hand geschleudert, nachdem er durch einen Schlag von hinten auf seinen Rücken das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Innerlich stöhnend, fragte er sich, was in seiner Ausstrahlung in seinem Umfeld unweigerlich zu einer Konfrontation führte. Schrie seine Aura nach Scherereien? Egal, hier galt nur ein Gesetz, der Stärkerer überlebt und der Schwächere dient.   
Das war seine erste Lektion vor einer Woche hier in der Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche gewesen, diese Regel galt auch in seinem alten Bezirk und deshalb war er hier. Er hatte aufgehört zu dienen und die Folge seines Aufstandes war tragisch gewesen. Die eigentlich harmlose Prügelei zwischen ihm und einem seiner Mitschüler war nicht wirklich eskaliert, sie hatte eine Eigendynamik entwickelt, die er nicht mehr stoppen konnte. Sein Gegner von damals lag heute noch im Koma, drei Monate nach dem Zwischenfall. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und obwohl er bereute, lag die Schuld dennoch nicht nur bei ihm.   
Dem Vorfall war jahrelange Unterdrückung voran gegangen, bis er letztendlich äußerlich explodiert war und sein Handeln nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Das Opfer wurde zum Täter, kein Versuch einer Rechtfertigung, nur ein Faktum.  
Das hatte der Jugendrichter anders gesehen und deshalb war er hier. Eingesperrt für ein Delikt, dessen Folgen für einen Ausraster zu groß waren, um es als Kinderrauferei durchgehen zu lassen und das nun mit neun Monaten Jugendstrafvollzug getilgt werden musste. Dass er bis dato nie wegen Gewalttaten, sondern nur mit guten Noten auffällig geworden war, hatte zwar für seine Gunsten gesprochen, trotzdem war ihm die Tragweite seiner Tat erst hier richtig bewusst geworden. Seine Eltern waren Anfang der Woche zu Besuch gekommen, seine Mutter in Träne aufgelöst und verzweifelt, sein Vater ruhig und fassungslos daneben, ohne Worte des Trostes.   
Er hatte sie nach einigen stummen, durch das Weinen der Mutter unterbrochenen Minuten gebeten, ihn nicht mehr zu besuchen, solange er hier wäre. Ihre Anwesenheit verschlimmerten seine eigenen Leiden nur, weil sie ihm vor Augen führte, dass durch seine Tat nicht nur er selbst betroffen war, sondern sein gesamtes Umfeld. Sie litten mit ihm und die eigene Schuld wurde zusammen mit ihrer stummen Anklage unerträglich. Sein Vater hatte verständnisvoll genickt und seine schluchzende Mutter mit beiden Armen hinaus geschleppt, fast gezerrt.   
Als er darauf wartete, dass ihn der Wächter wieder aus dem Besuchsraum geleitete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich gerade für die nächsten neun Monate von seinen Eltern verabschiedet hatte. Die Last dieser Erkenntnis ließ ihn beinahe zusammenbrechen, um Kontrolle kämpfend saß er da, zitternd. Er war allein.  
Und bereit zu kämpfen, wenn es nicht anders ging.  
Die Überreste seines Mittagessens auf dem Boden begutachtend, drehte er sich schließlich zu dem Verursacher um, Paul Todham stand ihm gegenüber, ein mieses Grinsen auf den Lippen und in Erwartung seiner Reaktion angespannt. Er ähnelte in vielem dem Jungen, dem er den Aufenthalt zu verdanken hatte und er würde diese Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Diesmal würde er die Aggression im Keim ersticken, ohne dass sie überhaupt eskalierte.   
„Wenn du ein Problem hast, dann können wir das lösen. Auf welche Art entscheidest du.“ Die Herausforderung in seinen Worten war beabsichtigt, eine andere Sprache als die der Provokation verstanden Leute wie Paul nicht.  
„Oha, große Worte für einen Neuling, mal sehen, ob du auch zu ihnen stehst, wenn es ernst wird.“ Der Kreis schloss sich um sie beide, verstärkte die Drohung noch. Die Jungs wollten Blut sehen. Eine Abwechslung des tristen Anstaltslebens.  
„Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen.“  
Der Schubser gegen seine Schulter brachte ihn leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber nicht so sehr, als dass seine Erwiderung lange auf sich warten ließ. Pauls Tablett ging mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden, die Folgen waren klar, eine Prügelei in der die Machtpositionen innerhalb der Gruppe geklärt werden sollten. Pauls Faustschlag gegen seinen Unterkiefer konnte er die Kraft durch Ausweichen nehmen und konterte ihn mit einem Bauchtreffer, der die Luft aus Paul heraus drückte, wie bei einem Blasebalg.   
Das Stimmengewirr um sie herum wurde lauter und feuerte die Kämpfenden weiter an. Ein Dröhnen, das durch seinen eigenen Herzschlag übertönt wurde, während er seinen Instinkten folgte. Mit den nächsten Schlägen schickte Paul ihn zu Boden, aber er hielt sich gut, verschaffte sich Respekt und darum ging es. Die anderen davon abhalten, dass sie in ihm das Opfer sahen, jemanden zum herum schubsen. Der Lärm brach plötzlich ab, der Kreis der sie umschloss, wurde von einem Wächter durchbrochen und löste sich schnell auf, Paul versuchte genau wie er aufzustehen, wurde jedoch von den Anweisungen der Wache bei seinem Vorhaben gestoppt.  
„Unten bleiben oder habe ich euch erlaubt aufzustehen? Nein, also unten bleiben. Wer von euch hat angefangen?“ Sie schwiegen beide, den anderen zu belangen, verstieß gegen die zweite Regel, niemals denen einen Hinweis geben.  
„Ihr wollt also euren Kleinkram unter einander ausmachen? Schön, es interessiert mich auch reichlich wenig, solange der Ablauf des Tages davon nicht durcheinander kommt, wie es hier passiert ist. Ihr werdet die Schweinerei hier wegräumen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?“  
Ihre Antwort folgt im Chor. „Ja, Sir!“ Als er aufstehen wollte, hielt Paul ihn mit einem unmerklichen Kopfschütteln zurück.  
„Du hast die Regel ja schon gelernt, Paul, ich bin positiv überrascht.“ Der genießerische Unterton des Wächters verschaffte ihm eine Gänsehaut, während er ungläubig dabei zusah, wie Paul anfing, das auf dem Boden zerstreute Essen mit den Händen aufzusammeln und zu essen. Nach einem Blick zu der Wache, erkannte er in dessen Gesicht einen Ausdruck zwischen gespannter Erwartung und Vorfreude. Der Mann meinte es ernst, sie sollten tatsächlich die Reste vom Boden essen.  
Langsam die eigene Würde und den Brechreiz hinunterschluckend, fing er an es Paul nachzutun.

 

FBI-Hauptquatier  
Washington D.C.  
Montag, 12. Februar 2000, 8:47 Uhr

 

„Ich verstehe unsere Zuständigkeit in diesem Fall nicht, Mulder.“ Scully schaute fassungslos auf die vor ihr liegenden Unterlagen, Mulder schreckte wirklich nicht mehr davor zurück einen Poltergeist in das Reiseantragsformular einzutragen. Schlimmer, das FBI sah darin nicht einmal mehr ein Problem, sie hatten seinen Antrag bewilligt: Detroit - Metro Wayne County Airport. In was für einer Welt lebte sie, in der nicht einmal mehr Verlass auf die Bürokraten war?  
„Was für eine Abteilung oder Institution wäre deiner Meinung nach für diesen Fall zuständig? Die Kirche?“ Er erwartete keine ernsthafte Antwort, sondern war damit beschäftigt seine Unterlage zu ordnen.  
„Laut deiner Beschreibung eher Stephen King mit einer Mischung aus ‚Carrie‘ und ‚Shining‘“, entgegnete sie.  
„Uhh, du beginnst dich weiterzubilden, Scully?“  
„In dem Moment als ich den X-Akten zugeteilt wurde, wechselte ich mein Lieblingsgenre von Science-Fiction und Horror auf Liebesromane.“ Er gab ihr sein Panikgesicht, während sie versuchte ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken, yeah, wenn sie wollte, konnte sie ihn noch schocken. „Aber um auf den Fall zurück zu kommen, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst.“  
„Wenn es nicht mein Ernst wäre, würden wir dann dorthin fahren? Außerdem zeigt der Fall alle klassischen Züge eines Poltergeist-Phänomen.“ Mulder hatte damit anscheinend seine Erklärung abgeschlossen.  
„Und die wären?“ Oh, sie kannte die Hinweise auf einen Poltergeist, aber sie wollte sie von ihm hören, wenigstens einen Hauch von Naturwissenschaftlichkeit würde sie sich wahren.  
„Naja, Gegenstände, die sich ohne sichtbaren Grund bewegen, Menschen, die von einem Unbekannten angegriffen wurden, so Zeug eben.“  
„So Zeug? Mulder gib wenigstens mir gegenüber zu, dass dir das Wochenende über langweilig war, als du diesen Fall aus den Klauen des Staubes und der Vergessenheit gerissen hast. Bitte, sei so ehrlich.“  
„Vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen. Aber es wurden auch Menschen dabei verletzt, okay?“ Sie gab ihm ein Lächeln, weil er ehrlich war und widmete sich dann routiniert den Unterlagen, nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie die Zusammenstellung von Berichten fertig gelesen.  
„Eine Anzeige gegen einen unsichtbaren Angreifer? Begründet durch sich bewegende Gegenstände und Vorfälle, die der Gefängnisleitung seit längerem bekannt sein sollen und von dieser bestritten werden? Ist das wirklich ein Fall oder der Versuch eines frustrieren Gefängniswärter vom Staat Geld zu kassieren, Mulder?“  
„Ich würde sagen, finden wir es heraus.“ Konterte er enthusiastisch, während Scully entnervt die Augen verdrehte.  
„Aber eines ist tatsächlich daran eine Untersuchung wert, Mulder, nämlich der Fakt, dass der angegriffene Wärter eine Abfindung erhalten hat.“  
„Ich weiß und deshalb wurde ich neugierig, ich denke da ist mehr dran, als in dieser Akte steht, obwohl der Fall schon ein paar Jahre zurückliegt.“ Entgegnete er jetzt wieder ernsthaft und stand auf, um sich um die letzten Reisevorbereitungen zu kümmern.  
„Okay, dann finden wir heraus, ob dort im Reagan-Gefängnis wirklich ein Poltergeist sein Unwesen treibt.“ 

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Ungläubig blickte er auf die eingegangene Wäsche. Die Temperaturanzeige war korrekt auf 60° Grad eingestellt und trotzdem war die Wäsche eingelaufen, das war doch nicht möglich, die Maschine musste defekt sein. Ausgerechnet heute wo der Teufel Aufsicht hatte, musste ihm so was passieren, bei jedem anderen Wächter hätte er die Chance auf Nachsicht gehabt, aber nicht bei diesem.  
Einen Augenblick lang dachte er daran, einen Mitgefangenen zu beschuldigen, aber sein Gerechtigkeitsgefühl weigerte sich, diese Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, denn was der Teufel mit demjenigen machen würde, konnte er sich ausmalen und bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht.  
Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, ging er auf die Wache zu, über deren wirklichen Namen er sich nicht ganz klar war, es war auch egal. Teufel war der einzige Name, der wirklich zu ihm passte, in jeder Hinsicht war er seinem Namensgeber ähnlich. Äußerlich gut getarnt mit dem Anspruch auf ein Allerweltsgesicht und dahinter die Abgründe der Hölle.  
Er hörte nachts das Weinen in den anderen Zellen, ein Wimmern, das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Manchmal begleitet von dem Schrei nach der Mutter, beängstigend, furchtbar. Nicht ausgelöst durch die Isolation oder das Heimweh, sondern durch die Angst vor der Nacht. Vor diesen Stunden in denen man alleine in der Zelle lag und auf den Schlüssel im Schloss wartete, in denen man vor Panik nicht atmen konnte, in denen man ausgeliefert war.  
Ihm ausgeliefert und seiner Freude am Quälen.  
Das Licht des Tages tauchte die Anstalt in eine trügerische Normalität, die ihn in der ersten Woche getäuscht hatte, doch die Nächte belehrten ihn eines besseren. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, wenn er auch keine Möglichkeit hatte, um diese Anstalt mit anderen zu vergleichen. Diese beklemmende Angst war nicht normal. Die Geräusche der Nacht genauso wenig und der Grund dafür stand am Ende der Wäscherei. Auch wenn niemand darüber sprach und nur flüsternd sein Name fiel. Das war die erste Regel des Teufels. Seine Regel, eine Wand aus Schweigen zwischen ihnen, damit keine Solidarität aufkommen konnte, damit die Geschehnisse der Nacht irreal und subjektiv erschienen. Geboren in einem Albtraumland, dort verriegelt und abgeschlossen, ohne Zugang zum wirklichen Leben. Von der Realität getrennt und abgespalten, die außerhalb der eigenen Zelle und der Nacht stattfand.  
Er war bis heute verschont geblieben.  
Bis jetzt hatte er Glück gehabt, der Vorfall in der Kantine hatte noch nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, er betete, dass die eingelaufene Wäsche es auch nicht würde. Der Weg zog sich unendlich lange. Paul sah von seiner Arbeit auf und das Mitleid in seinem Blick war lähmend, schlimmer zu ertragen als die frühere Aggression. Er schluckte schwer und konzentrierte sich auf den Teufel, dem er immer näher kam.  
Diesmal gab es keine Chance auf Vergessen.

 

Gefängnis-Archiv  
Detroit, Michigan  
Montag, 12. Februar 2000, 15:13 Uhr

 

Im Laufe der letzten zwanzig Jahre hatte es tatsächlich immer wieder Übergriffe auf Wärter im Reagan-Gefängnis gegeben. Die Angriffe verteilten sich jedes Jahr auf zwei Tage, davor und danach kehrte wieder Ruhe für ein weiteres Jahr ein. Und dieses Jahr wollte Mulder anscheinend dabei sein und er hatte Glück, es hatte vor zwei Woche mit dem üblichen Phänomen begonnen.  
Nach einem Blick auf drei Fotos der Wärter, schluckte sie, dieselben Wunden bei jedem der Männer, ungläubig blätterte sie sich durch zwanzig Jahre und den Aktenschrank. Tatsächlich, die Wunden stimmten auf jedem Foto überein, das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Die internen Untersuchungen, die anfangs noch stattgefunden hatte, waren mit den Jahren lediglich zu einer Bestandsaufnahme geworden, bei der nicht weiter ermittelt wurde. Die Anzeige der Wache war deshalb wohl als Ausnahme oder gegebenenfalls als Ausrutscher zu sehen, weil das interne Abfangnetz der Informationen durch einen Austausch der Gefängnisleitung in dem Jahr 1998 versagt hatte.  
„Hast du dir die Fotos schon angesehen?“ Sie räusperte sich, ihre Stimme hatte sich unabsichtlich in ein Flüstern verwandelt.  
„Nein, so weit war ich nicht. Ich kämpfe mich noch durch die Berichte über die sich bewegenden Gegenstände“, kam es vom anderen Ende des Raumes.  
„Dann komm mal rüber, das hier ist unglaublich.“ Als Mulder bei ihr angekommen war, breitete sie die Fotos der Gesichtsaufnahmen auf dem Tisch aus. „Siehst du diese Hämatome? Was fällt dir auf?“  
„Sie sind überall identisch.“  
„Mulder, das kann unmöglich ein Mensch getan habe.“ Als sie seinen überraschten Ausdruck sah, fuhr sie in ihren Ausführungen fort. „Nehmen wir als Beispiel den Riss über dem linken Auge, er ist überall gleich, aber das kann nicht sein. Jeder Mensch hat eine andere Abwehrreaktion, eine andere Gesichtsform, eine andere Haut, so dass die Wunden immer leicht bis extrem unterschiedlich ausfallen. Außerdem muss der Täter den Schlag jedes Mal so auf sein Opfer abgestimmt haben, dass er genau dieselbe Wunde zufügt. Aber bei der Schlagkraft, die hinter dieser Wunde steckt, kann er den Schlag nicht so sauber dosieren, das ist schlichtweg unmöglich. Vor allem wenn man die Anzahl der Wunden bedenkt, die aber wirklich alle bis ins letzte Detail identisch sind.“  
„Was willst du damit sagen, Scully?“ Er wollte es tatsächlich von ihr hören, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, nach all den Jahren war er in letzter Zeit dabei Boden gutzumachen.  
„Das hier etwas vor sich geht und das kein Mensch dabei seine Finger im Spiel hat.“ Nein, sie würde es nicht direkt aussprechen.  
„Was dann?“, fragte Mulder naiv und sie hätten ihn dafür erwürgen können. Okay, sie würde es aussprechen müssen.  
„Etwas Übernatürliches“, gab sie resigniert zu und er grinste zufrieden. „Außerdem wurde der Angreifer von den Opfern als unsichtbar klassifiziert. Wie weit bist du mit den sich bewegenden Gegenständen?“  
„Also im Grunde ist es immer derselbe Ablauf, jedes Jahr wiederholen sich die Ereignisse exakt. Aber die Gegenstände bewegen sich nicht nur, sie materialisieren sich aus dem Nichts. Es sind eher unspektakuläre Dinge, wie ein Essenstablett, das aus dem Nichts auf dem Boden kracht. In der Wäschekammer ist es eine Trommel in der die Wäsche eingeht, obwohl die Temperatur korrekt eingestellt ist. In der Bücherei fallen Bücher aus den Regalen, in der Gefängniswerkstatt werden die Werkzeuge in den Aufbewahrungscontainern durcheinander gebracht. Diese ganzen Vorfälle werden eigentlich nur registriert, weil die Gefängnisleitung schon fast darauf wartet, deshalb sind die Aufzeichnungen in den ersten Jahren auch unvollständig. Alles in allem also Kleinigkeiten, die sich addieren, mit Ausnahme der brutalen Übergriffe auf die Wächter, die klar aus dem Schema herausbrechen.“ Er beendete seine Ausführungen und betrachtete noch mal genau die Fotos. „Sind die Verletzungen so schwer, wie sie aussehen?“  
„Nein, seltsamerweise nicht, die Wunden sind nur oberflächlich und auch wenn sie schwer aussehen, so heilten sie innerhalb von ein paar Tagen ab ohne bleibende Schäden. Mal abgesehen vom psychischen Trauma. Vierzehn der Opfer wechselten kurz darauf ihren Job.“ Scully zeigte auf ein neueres Foto, „Den hier können wir befragen, er arbeitet noch hier.“  
„Okay, das mache ich später. Wie sieht es mit der Ursache aus, was das Ganze auslöst? Hast du da schon eine Idee?“, fragend schaute er sie an, mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete sie seinen Blick. „Spekuliere, Scully.“  
„Das ist mehr dein Fachgebiet, Mulder“, erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Aber wenn ich mich an die Legenden halte, dann haben wir es mit einer Seele zu tun, die keinen Frieden findet, richtig? Da die Übergriffe vor zwanzig Jahren begonnen haben und nur drei Wochen anhalten, können wir sogar relativ genau die Zeit eingrenzen. Da Poltergeister meist mit unnatürlichen Toden beginnen oder mit der Störung der Totenruhe, lässt sich auch hier unser Suchradius einschränken. Da dieses Gebäude hier schon länger als zwanzig Jahre steht, fällt die Totenruhe weg. Es bleibt folglich nur der unnatürliche Tod, der sich hier in diesem Gebäude zugetragen haben müsste, da Poltergeister meist an einen Ort fixiert sind. Also würde ich sagen, noch mehr Unterlagen müssen gesichtet werden.“ Als Belohnung für ihre Spekulationen bekam sie ein charmantes Mulder-Lächeln zu sehen, „Deinem Lächeln entnehme ich, dass du jetzt den angegriffenen Wärter befragst und ich mich hier weiter durch die Papiere wühle, oder?“  
„Du kannst Gedanken lesen, Scully“, erwiderte Mulder breit grinsend.  
„Sicher doch, Mulder“, gab sie trocken zurück.

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Nach dem Vorfall in der Wäscherei hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Teufels.  
Sein Rücken war noch nicht abgeheilt, die Wunden des Schlagstockes brachen immer wieder bei den kleinsten Tätigkeiten auf. Sein Gesicht war verschont geblieben. Wie bei den anderen. Es wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen. Doch die Nächte und mit ihnen der Teufel kamen. Verschafften ihm Albträume, sowohl reale, wie auch geträumte. Er hatte nicht einmal das Glück, das sich seine Verletzungen entzündeten und er so auf der Krankenstation landete.   
Die anderen Wachen sahen weg, ignorierten was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.  
Der Teufel hatte seine Opfer gut im Griff, das Schreckensregiment in der Dunkelheit weitete sich auf den Tag aus. Die Bilder, die sich nachts in das Gedächtnis einbrannten, ätzten sich in das Bewusstsein, füllten jede Minute mit ihrer Präsenz aus und projizierten sie auf jede Handlung. Jeder Handgriff, jede Alltäglichkeit wurde überflutet mit Erinnerungen und Angst.   
Die Opfer des Teufels erkannten sich ohne Worte. Die Augen erzählten Geschichten, die nur diejenigen verstehen konnten, die es selbst erlebt hatten. Paul war ebenso ein Opfer wie er, hatte er schnell festgestellt, diese innere Verbindung half ihm seltsamerweise. Die Aggression war in der Nacht nach der Prügelei in der Kantine verschwunden. Was sich in dieser Nacht in Pauls Zelle an Grausamkeit abgespielt hatte, wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, konnte es nicht, die Schreie erzählten seine Geschichte schon zu genau.   
Es konnte ihm passieren.  
Pauls Weinen erkannte er zwischenzeitlich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Seine Schluchzer begleiteten ihn durch seine eigenen Qualen. Die Melodie der Nacht. Das Lied für das der Teufel lebte.  
Die Melodie, die er ihm verweigerte.   
Er weinte nie, egal was passierte, wie sehr sich der Schmerz auch in seinen Körper bohrte und in die Seele brannte. Diese Genugtuung gab er dem Teufel nicht. Er ließ sich nicht brechen, klammerte sich an seinem Schweigen fest und trat neben seinen Körper. Trat in eine Welt, in der der Teufel keinen Zugriff hatte. In der er keine Macht besaß, in die er nicht eindringen konnte und die ihn dadurch provozierte.  
Er war sein liebstes Opfer geworden.  
Der Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf ließ ihn taumelnd in die Knie gehen, sein Nachdenken hatte ihn unaufmerksam gemacht, er hatte seinen Peiniger nicht kommen hören. Hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, er könnte sich im Licht des Tages vor ihm verstecken?   
„Junge, mach deine Aufgabe richtig oder soll ich dir zeigen, wo man diese Werkzeuge sonst noch verstauen kann?“  
Der Biss auf seine Lippe, hielt die Erwiderung zurück. Hilflose Wut.  
„Vielleicht zeige ich es dir morgen Nacht.“  
Der Teufel ging weiter, während das Zittern verhinderte, dass er aufstehen konnte. Die Angst ballte sich, wie ein vor Hitze glühendes Eisen in seinem Inneren zu einem Inferno zusammen und machte ihn benommen. Er schmeckte Galle im Mund.  
Ja, der Teufel war kreativ, was seine Foltermethoden anging.

 

Gefängnis-Wachstube  
Detroit, Michigan  
Montag, 12. Februar 2000, 16:11 Uhr

 

„Ist hier ein Bill Mathers?“, fragte Mulder entnervt in die Runde von etwa zehn Männern. Nachdem er seiner Meinung nach bereits den halben Gebäudekomplex nach diesem Mann abgesucht hatte, war seine Hoffnung ihn zu finden schon gegen Null gedriftet.   
„Ja, Sir, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Ein Bär von einem Mann erhob sich in der hinteren Ecke, die blaue Gefängnisuniform spannte sich über einen Bierbauch und das Gesicht erinnerte Mulder an eine Bulldogge. Das personifizierte Klischee eines Gefängniswärters trat ihm gegenüber.  
„Special Agent Mulder vom FBI. Ich hätte ein paar Fragen bezüglich des Überfalls von 1997.“ Der selbstsichere Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich für einen kurzen Moment in eine Maske aus Angst, bevor Mathers sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Könnten wir bitte raus gehen?“ Der Mann lenkte ihn in Richtung Tür, nachdem sie draußen standen, wandte er sich wieder Mulder zu, „Also was wollen Sie wissen?“   
„Würden Sie mir den Angriff bitte aus Ihrer Sicht schildern?“  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu schildern, ich wurde von hinten überrascht und niedergeschlagen, mehr nicht. Ich konnte weder meinen Angreifer identifizieren, noch konnte ich mich gegen ihn wehren." Mathers trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er Mulders Blick auswich.  
Mulder stöhnte innerlich, er würde jetzt erst mal Vertrauen aufbauen müssen, bis der Mann mit seiner wahren Geschichte rausrücken würde und das konnte dauern. Jedes Mal dasselbe wenn die Menschen auf etwas stießen, das ihrem Weltbild nicht entsprach und manchmal war er es tatsächlich leid, die Initialzündung zu geben. „Laut Ihrer ersten Aussage hat es sich aber doch ein wenig anders zugetragen. Sie beschreiben dort Ihren Angreifer als unsichtbar und unglaublich stark.“   
„Hören Sie, Mister, ich war durch den Überfall durcheinander, mehr nicht“, rechtfertigte sich der Mann, von dem Mulder bezweifelte, dass man ihn einfach so von hinten überraschen und überrumpeln konnte, allein schon wegen dessen Körpergröße und Statur.   
„Also war Ihr Angreifer nicht unsichtbar?“ Der entnervte Unterton wurde unterdrückt und durch einen verständnisvollen ersetzt, die einzige Art, wie er weiter kommen würde.  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen.“ Mathers war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm.  
„Gut. Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was den Überfall ausgelöst haben könnte oder ob er von Ihnen provoziert war?"  
„Von mir provoziert? Wie sollte man einen Geist denn provozieren?“, kam es ungläubig von Mathers, bevor er sich auf die Lippe biss. Mulder schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, vor ihm stand nicht unbedingt ein Genie, das wurde ihm gerade bestätigt.  
„Ein Geist?“, hakte er schon besser gelaunt nach.  
„Na ja, Sie kennen doch sicher die Geschichten, das hier im Reagan-Gefängnis ein Geist sein Unwesen treibt, oder?“, gab Mathers kleinlaut von sich.  
„Ja, davon haben ich tatsächlich schon gehört. Also behaupten Sie, dass Sie von diesem Geist angegriffen worden sind?“  
„Unter Eid oder offiziell natürlich nicht. Aber ja, ich denke, es war der Geist. Schließlich bin ich nicht der Einzige, der angegriffen worden ist“, versuchte er sich Schützenhilfe von seinen ausgeschiedenen Kameraden zu holen.  
„Aber Sie sind der Einzige, der noch hier arbeitet. Warum haben Sie nach der Attacke nicht gekündigt, wie die anderen?“ Das interessierte Mulder wirklich.  
„Ich bin auf diesen Job angewiesen, wissen Sie, ich habe daheim eine Frau und drei Kinder und es ist nun mal der Job, den ich am besten kann und er wird gut bezahlt. Vor allem die Nachtschichten. Und ohne College kommt man nun mal nicht weit und das will ich meinen Kindern ermöglichen, obwohl man es schon im Geldbeutel merkt, wissen Sie“, erläuterte Mathers.  
„Wurden Sie damals in der Nachtschicht angegriffen?“  
„Ja, man fand mich erst eine gute Stunde später, so gegen vier Uhr morgens bewusstlos im Einzelzellen-Trakt.“  
„Okay, vielen Dank und wenn ich weitere Fragen haben sollte, dann komme ich auf Sie zurück. Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfallen sollte, fragen Sie bei der Gefängnisleitung nach mir.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von Mathers.

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Die Hölle war ein Platz auf Erden. Dieser Ort um genau zu sein.  
Er fühlte sich seiner Würde beraubt. Sein einziges Bedürfnis war zu weinen, solange zu weinen bis er leer und ausgedörrt war und nichts mehr fühlte, außer seinem eigenen Herzschlag.   
Nicht die aufgescheuerte Haut seiner Knie und Ellbogen. Nicht die Striemen auf seinem Rücken. Nicht die Zigarettenabdrücke auf seinen Armen. Nicht die Wunden auf seinen Beinen. Nicht den widerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Nicht das Brennen zwischen seinen Pobacken.   
Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es diese Art der Qual gab. Der Teufel hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt. Es gab jede unvorstellbare Art von Schmerz auf dieser Welt. Alles war möglich. Alles.  
Benutzt und Beschmutzt.  
Diesmal hatte ihn der Teufel zurückgeholt aus seiner eigenen Welt, von der dieser ausgeschlossen war. Zurückgeschleudert in die Wirklichkeit, wie ein Bündel Mensch ohne Würde. Es brannte in ihm wie Zünder, er loderte in ihm. Der Teufel war in ihm. Gewesen. Immer noch. Nie mehr gehend.  
Diesmal hatte er eine Reaktion gezeigt, ein „Oh Gott“ hinaus gebrüllt in die Dunkelheit seiner Zelle, durch die Gänge hallend, bevor er es zurückhalten konnte, gefolgt von einem unmenschlichen Lachen. Danach war er innerlich tot. Das war sein Todesschrei gewesen, mit ihm verlor er einen Teil seiner Seele, den er nie wieder zurückgewinnen konnte. Den Rest seiner Unschuld, den er bis jetzt bewahren konnte.  
Die eigene Welt verloren.   
Er weinte nicht, nur seine Atemzüge klangen in der Dunkelheit seiner Zelle von den Wänden wider. Eine Träne kämpfte sich ihren Weg von seinem Auge, über die Wange zu seinen Lippen. Er hielt sie mit der Zunge auf, den salzigen Geschmack bitter wahrnehmend.   
Er würde nicht weinen. Nicht wegen dem Schicksal, das für ihn vorbestimmt gewesen war. Nicht wegen dem Vorhof der Hölle, in dem er sich befand, nicht wegen seines übermächtigen Gegners, nicht wegen dem Teufel, der sich in seinen Körper geätzt hatte.   
Er war stärker, musste es sein. Für sich selbst, für das normale Leben, das sich außerhalb dieser Mauern abspielte. Er war es den anderen Mitgefangenen, seinen Eltern gegenüber, sich selbst schuldig. Er würde diese Mauern überwinden, hinter sich lassen, wenn seine Zeit gekommen wäre. Dazwischen lag die Ewigkeit von acht Monaten und zwei Wochen. Tausend Jahre waren nur ein Tag.  
Seine Erlösung. Seine Prüfung. Seine Verdammnis.

 

Gefängnis-Archiv  
Detroit, Michigan  
Montag, 12. Februar 2000, 16:59 Uhr

 

Nachdem sie sich durch zwei Aktenschränke mit den Ausmaßen von Michigan gewühlt hatte, war Scully sich über die Identität des vermeintlichen Poltergeistes fast im Klaren. Die Übergriffe auf die Wächter erfolgten jeweils am 14. Februar gegen drei Uhr morgens, danach kehrte für ein Jahr Ruhe ein. Der Valentinstag war bestimmt nicht der Auslöser für die Angriffe, obwohl sie es sehr gut verstanden hätte. An diesem Datum machte sich in ihr auch öfters der Wunsch nach einem Amoklauf breit.   
Aber laut den Unterlagen kamen drei Todesfälle in Betracht, die sich vor zwanzig und einundzwanzig Jahren am 14. Februar hier in der „Erziehungsanstalt für Kinder und Jugendliche“ zugetragen hatten. Die Erziehungsanstalt war Ende der Achtziger in ein Gefängnis umgewandelt worden, weil es nach der Verschärfung der Drogengesetze überall im Land an Gefängniszellen fehlte.   
Scully suchte gerade nach den Totenscheinen zu Tom Shandling, Jeff Smith und Jordan Rothschild und wurde fündig. Die ersten beiden starben 1980 an einer Grippe, sie schüttelte den Kopf, die medizinische Versorgung der Jugendlichen war miserabel gewesen. Die Symptome wurden heruntergespielt und dann zu spät richtig behandelt, allein deswegen sollte man die Leitung der Erziehungsanstalt heute noch belangen. Es war schlampig gearbeitet worden.   
Sie suchte nach dem Totenschein von Jordan Rothschild. Er war 1979 gestorben und auf dem Formular war Selbstmord durch Strangulation als Todesursache eingetragen worden. Das konnte ihr Poltergeist sein. Der Autopsiebericht war laut Totenschein in einem anderen Aktenschrank zu finden und Scully seufzte entnervt. Warum hatte sich den niemand die Mühe gemacht, den ganzen Papierkram einzuscannen oder zumindest richtig zu sortieren? Damit wäre ihr zumindest einige Stunden suchen erspart geblieben.  
Sie ging zum anderen Ende des Raumes und öffnete einen anderen Aktenschrank, nach mehreren Versuchen hielt sie schließlich den richtigen Autopsiebericht in den Händen. Das Deckblatt bestätigte die Angaben auf dem Totenschein, an der Leiche war keine Autopsie vorgenommen worden, sondern nur eine Leichenschau. Schon wieder war schlampig gearbeitet worden, sie blätterte weiter zu den Fotos.  
„Oh mein Gott“, flüsterte bevor Scully die Worte zurückhalten konnte.  
„Also so schlimm sehe ich auch wieder nicht aus.“ Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum, nur um einen derangierten Mulder am Eingang zu finden und atmete tief durch.  
„Schleich dich nie wieder so an, Mulder, außer du willst bei mir einen Herzinfarkt riskieren“, zischte Scully nach einigen Schrecksekunden. Was sie im ersten Moment bei diesen Worten gedacht hatte, behielt sie lieber für sich und verdrängte es irgendwohin in den hintersten Winkel ihres rationalen Verstandes. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“  
„Nichts weiter, ein Gefangener hatte die glorreiche Idee, sich meiner nicht vorhandenen Waffe zu bemächtigen. Er dachte wohl, dass er bei mir gute Chancen hätte, sie mir zu entwenden oder zumindest bessere als bei den Gefängniswärtern. Dabei hat er das Sicherheitshohlster vergessen und die Tatsache, dass ich sie am Eingang abgegeben hatte. Die Abreibung, die er sich dafür eingefangen hat, erscheint gerechtfertigt.“ Nachdem er bis auf einen halben Meter heran gekommen war, begutachtete Scully seine Verletzungen. Eine Schürfwunde auf der Wange und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Alles in allem, also nur oberflächliche Wunden, die schnell abheilen würden.  
„Sonst keine Wunden, die ich mir anschauen sollte?“, eine rhetorische Frage.  
„Nur mein verletzter Stolz, weil ich dermaßen unterschätzt wurde“, erwiderte er. „Aber den habe ich schon durch meine Gegenreaktion wiederhergestellt. Und bei dir? Bist du bereits weitergekommen mit unserem Poltergeist?“  
Dabei erinnerte sie sich an die Akte in ihrer Hand. „Ich denke ja oder sieht das bei dir nach Suizid aus?“   
Scully überreichte ihm die Akte und das Fehlen jeder Reaktion in Mulders Gesicht verriet ihr, dass nicht nur sie von dem Anblick des Jungen schockiert war. Sogar auf den Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos waren die Hämatome und offene Wunden deutlich zu erkennen, die sich über den gesamten Körper zogen. Außerdem hatte sie die Vermutung, dass mehrere Knochen gebrochen waren und die Fingerabdruck ähnlichen Verfärbungen am Hals ließen eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu, der Junge war erwürgt worden, nachdem er über Stunden gefoltert worden war. Für diese Theorie sprachen auch die punktierte Iris, die bei einem Foto zu sehen war und die Anordnung der Totenflecken, die niemals auf ein Hängen hindeuten konnten, sondern darauf, dass Jordan auf dem Rücken gelegen hatte.   
Wie ein Gerichtsmediziner solche Beweise unter den Tisch fallen lassen konnte, war ihr unbegreiflich. Entweder war der Mann erpresst worden, high zum Dienst gekommen oder schlicht so inkompetent, dass es zum Himmel schrie. Aber selbst einem Anfänger würden solche Fehler nicht unterlaufen, deshalb tippte sie auf die erste Erklärung. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er irgendwie von der Leitung der Erziehungsanstalt unter Druck gesetzt worden, denn selbst wenn er betrunken gewesen wäre, solche eindeutigen Beweise konnte man nicht übersehen.  
„Würde es etwas bringen, wenn wir den Jungen exhumieren lassen?“, fragte Mulder leise.  
„Ich könnte die Frakturen bestimmen, aber die Leiche wird wahrscheinlich schon so weit verwest sein, dass nur noch das Skelett da ist. So dass wir die Photos von einem Experten auswerten lassen müssten und das kann Wochen oder sogar Monate dauern. Aber einen Versuch ist es wert, vielleicht finden wir noch brauchbare Spuren, wenn wir ihn exhumieren. Eines noch, es könnte Schwierigkeiten geben, weil der Junge dem Namen nach jüdisch ist und du weißt selber, dass es ein religiöses Tabu ist jüdische Gräber zu öffnen.“  
„Mmh. Nein, schließlich liegt hier ein Gewaltverbrechen vor, das vertuscht wurde. Das läuft direkt über das Gericht und nicht über die Familie. Ich werde den Eilantrag für die Exhumierung von Jordan Rothschild stellen, okay?“  
„Gut und ich werde den Kreis der Tatverdächtigen überprüfen, nach dem Angriffsschema kommen eigentlich nur die Wächter in Frage, richtig?“  
„Ja, suche die Namen von Entlassenen zusammen und lass sie durch die Gewaltverbrecher-Datei laufen. Scully, derjenige der das einem Kind antut, ist mit Sicherheit später noch extrem auffällig geworden. Das war nur der Anfang, er hat hier Blut geleckt.“ Sie wusste, dass Mulder Recht hatte, nicht nur weil er ein genialer Profiler war, sondern weil die Bilder von dem Monster erzählten, welches zu so einer Untat fähig war.   
Irgendwie wünschte sie sich, dass eine Bestie hinter den übernatürlichen Angriffen steckte, aber ihre Erfahrung lehrte sie, dass diese Tiere mitten unter ihnen lebten. Unter dem Tarnmantel der Normalität versteckt, nur darauf wartend zu zuschlagen und ihrem Trieb nachzugehen. 

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

„Der Schmerz wird vergehen.“  
Die erste Regel des Teufels wurde gerade gebrochen, wunderte sich Jordan, und trotzdem drehte sich die Welt weiter. Kein Blitz strafte den Frevler. Skeptisch registrierte er diese Tatsache. Vielleicht überschätzte er ihn wirklich, überhöhte die Ängste der Nacht zu einem Bild der Unverwundbarkeit dieser Bestie, deren Präsenz ihm stets bewusst war.  
Langsam drehte er sich zu Paul um, der in auf dem Gefängnishof angesprochen hatte. „Bist du dir sicher?“   
Nachdenklich blickte Paul in den azurblauen Winterhimmel, kleine Atemwolken bildend, die sich in der Kälte des Februarmorgens kristallisierten, nach Worten suchend, die den Schmerz lindern konnten, der sie beide verband.  
„Ja, er muss vergehen. Du wirst diese Last hinter dir lassen, wenn du wieder in die Freiheit kommst, du musst es. Ansonsten bist du innerlich tot, bevor du überhaupt zu leben begonnen hast. Und dann hat er gewonnen.“ Er klang im Moment nicht wie ein vierzehnjähriger Junge, sondern nur wie ein sehr alter Mann.   
Nach einer Weile Schweigen wurde es von Jordan gebrochen, „Wie lange bist du schon hier?“  
„Ein Jahr, drei Monate, zwölf Tage.“ Ein schiefes Grinsen folgte. „Über drei Viertel habe ich hinter mir, nur noch achtundneunzig Tage und die werde ich ebenfalls überleben.“ Helle Hoffnung zeichnete sich in Pauls braunen Augen ab.  
„Seit wann...?“   
Paul schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Zu lange, auf jeden Fall. Du hast neun Monate gekriegt? Dann wird es bei dir kürzer sein und einen Vorteil hat das Ganze, er wird irgendwann das Interesse verlieren, außer du verärgerst ihn. Dann greift er wieder auf dich zurück.“  
„So wie nach der Kantine, oder?“ Ein zustimmendes Nicken folgte nach kurzem Zögern auf seine Frage. „Hast du versucht mit jemanden darüber zu reden?“  
Pauls höhnisches Lachen kam unerwartet. „Bist du verrückt? Nein, wer sollte mir glauben? Einem Jugendlichen, der anderthalb Jahre für schwere Körperverletzung in mehreren Fällen gekriegt hat. Ich bin nicht gerade das, was man einen glaubwürdigen Zeugen nennt. Außerdem schert es die Leitung hier reichlich wenig, was wir ertragen, solange es nicht zu einem Skandal kommt. Ich werde mein Schweigen jedenfalls nicht brechen. Ich habe keine Lust, dass mir das Leben hier noch schwerer gemacht wird von den anderen Wachen, als es ohnehin tagtäglich geschieht. Ich lasse das Alles hinter mir, sobald ich draußen bin, werde es vergessen. Und keiner wird je wissen, dass es passiert ist, außer mir und ich werde es auch irgendwann vergessen.“ Der kleine Anflug von Hoffnung in Pauls Stimme, wurde von der Gewissheit des Selbstbetruges übertönt.   
Diese Hölle würde niemand je vergessen.  
„Wenn du daran glaubst, Paul.“ 

 

Gefängnis-Archiv  
Detroit, Michigan  
Montag, 12. Februar 2000, 18:42 Uhr

 

„Treffer und versenkt“, triumphierend lächelnd hielt Scully Mulder die Akte unter die Nase, nachdem er von seinem Gerichtsbesuch zurückkam. „Die gute Nachricht ist die, er wurde 1987 in Texas festgenommen. Die schlechte, sein Todesurteil wurde im Mai 1995 vollstreckt. Wir müssen es also irgendwie schaffen, dieses Verbrechen auf die Liste seiner Straftaten zu bringen, was in Anbetracht seiner Schuld und der Länge seines Strafregisters zu bewerkstelligen sein müsste, mit den entsprechenden Beweisen und Querverbindungen.“  
„Hey, gute Arbeit, Scully, und ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht, die Exhumierung wurde vom Richter auf morgen früh anberaumt. Du kannst mit der Autopsie dann gegen 9:00 Uhr loslegen, ob das für dich ebenfalls positive Neuigkeiten sind, weiß ich nicht“, grinste er sie frech an, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Okay, was macht dich so sicher, dass du unseren Mann gefunden hast?“  
„Erstens wurde er wegen siebenfachen Kindesmords mit vorangegangenem sexuellem Missbrauch verurteilt. Zweitens konnte ihm die Staatsanwaltschaft nur diese Verbrechen eindeutig nachweisen, sie schloss des weiteren nicht aus - Nein, sie ging sogar davon aus, dass es noch einige weitere unbekannte Opfer gibt, weil diese Bestie von 1982 bis 1985 quer durchs Land gezogen ist. Seine Spuren lassen sich aber nur sehr schwer nachvollziehen. Und drittens, das ist für unseren Fall entscheidend, Gabriel Smith war hier Wärter von Januar 1976 bis Mitte Februar 1979. Die Leitung der Erziehungsanstalt kündigte ihm, aufgrund hier nicht näher beschriebener Vorfälle fristlos. Außerdem war er in der Nacht vom 13. Februar auf den 14. der zuständige Nachtwächter des Zellentraktes. Folglich hatte er die Gelegenheit, den Zugang und den für diese Taten notwendigen Trieb, den er nach den Photos von Jordan auch nachgegangen ist.“ Scully hielt nachdenklich in ihrem Monolog inne, dann holte sie die Photos von einem angegriffenen Wächter aus der Mappe. „Sieh dir die Photos noch mal genau an, achte auf die Hämatome, was fällt dir im Vergleich zu denen von Jordan auf?“  
„Identisch“, stimmte Mulder ihr nach einem eingehenden Blick knapp zu.  
„Sicher ist dieser Hinweis vor Gericht nicht haltbar, aber es ist wirklich eindeutig. Wenn ich nun noch die entsprechenden Beweise an der Leiche finden würde, wäre der Fall zu hundert Prozent abgeschlossen. Gabriel Smith würde offiziell noch eine weitere Tat auf seinem Gewissen haben und Jordan könnte in endlich in Frieden ruhen.“  
„Scully, fällt dir eigentlich auf, dass du das Opfer ständig mit dem Vornamen ansprichst?“, fragte Mulder vorsichtig.  
„Nein, mache ich das wirklich?“, verblüfft hob Scully eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dich da zu sehr reinhängst, okay? Es ist schwer bei so einem gravierenden Fall von Kindesmisshandlung die Ermittlerrolle beizubehalten, aber es geht nicht anders. Lass bitte nicht zu, dass es dir zu nahe geht. Du kanntest den Jungen nicht und auch wenn es unermesslich grausam erscheint, was ihm zugestoßen ist, so sind wir nur hier, um zu erfahren, wer ihm das angetan hat. Nicht um uns selber emotional zu involvieren.“   
Er hatte diesen beschwörenden Unterton, bei dem sie stets zwischen einem ‚Mulder, es geht mir gut!‘ oder einem ‚Mulder, halt die Klappe und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!‘ schwankte. Scully entschied sich für die diplomatische Variante. Ihr war es aus irgendeinem Grund tatsächlich zuwider, das Opfer Junge zu nennen, aber was war dabei, wenn sie ihn Jordan nannte?  
„Sollte das nicht mein Spruch für dich sein, Mulder? Schließlich bist du derjenige, der gerne zur Personalisierung eines Falles neigt?“ Als er zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen wollte, schnitt Scully ihm das Wort ab. „Es ist ja auch egal, da ich dabei nie an deiner Integrität gezweifelt habe. Du solltest mein Verhalten jetzt nicht überbewerten, was ist den daran schlimm, wenn ich das Opfer mit seinem Vornamen bezeichne? Wie du richtig festgestellt hat, kannte ich ihn nicht und ich bin nur an der restlosen Klärung seines Todes interessiert.“   
Scully sah ihren Partner aufmerksam an.  
„Ich habe nur eine Vermutung geäußert, wenn ich falsch liegen, ist es okay“, wendete der vorsichtig ein. „Der Tatverlauf spricht also für diesen Gabriel Smith?“ Sie nickte ihm zu. „Dann hat es hier seinen Anfang genommen, wie ich vermutet habe. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Kinder unter diesem Sadisten leiden mussten, bevor sein Trieb eskalierte und ihn die Erziehungsanstalt endlich raus warf. Warum sie ihn allerdings nicht direkt an die Staatsanwaltschaft auslieferten, ist mir schleierhaft.“   
Mulder starrte die Photos noch einmal genauer an, „Er konnte seine Machtphantasien ausleben und spezialisieren. Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Menge Anregungen aus diesen drei Jahren mitgenommen, dieser Schweinehund, und dabei seine Vorgehensweise und das Schema an dem er sich orientierte mitgenommen. Zumindest haben wir eine gute Argumentationsgrundlage vor der Staatsanwaltschaft diesen Fall zu berücksichtigen und ihn in seine Akte aufzunehmen, die Indizien sprechen zu unseren Gunsten“, endete Mulder zuversichtlich.  
„Ich würde sagen, für den einen Tag, den wir hier sind, haben wir ein annehmbares Ergebnis erzielt. Sollen wir ins Motel gehen? Bevor die Autopsie morgen früh beginnt, erwarte ich sowieso keine großen Erkenntnisse mehr und außerdem will ich dem Mief, der hier unten herrscht entkommen.“  
„Du hast recht, lass uns von hier verschwinden“, stimmte er ihr schnell zu.

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Der Plan hatte langsam begonnen in seinem Kopf zu reifen.  
Ununterbrochen dachte er darüber nach, es ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Wenn er Paul überzeugen konnte, mit ihm gemeinsam gegen den Teufel vorzugehen, dann hätten sie eine realistische Chance. Vielleicht würden noch andere Opfer bereit sein gegen ihn auszusagen. Die Anstaltsleitung würde einfach darauf reagieren müssen, sie konnten nicht die Augen verschließen und das Offensichtliche dann noch ignorieren.  
Er konnte diese Hölle nicht weitere acht Monate und dreizehn Tage ertragen. Dafür war er nicht stark genug. Vor allem wenn er an die anderen dachte, diejenigen die vor ihm gewesen waren und nach ihm kommen würden. Sie schienen eine unendliche Reihe von Jungs zu ergeben, die nachts durch seine Zelle marschierte und ihn mit vorwurfsvollen Augen ansahen, weil er nichts für ihre Rettung unternommen oder es zumindest versucht hatte, um sie zu rächen.  
Er war immer noch das Lieblingsspielzeug des Teufels. Der einzige Trost, der darin lag, war der, dass in der Zeit niemand anderer Opfer wurde. Dieser Gedanke milderte seine Qual, gab ihm Halt, gestattete ihm, dass er wieder Eintritt in seine eigene Welt bekam, in der der Teufel keine Macht besaß.   
Stumm, ohne Reaktion nahm er die Leiden hin und provozierte damit dessen Zorn, vergrub sich in seinem Innern. Das Geschehen um sich herum ausblendend, betäubt dessen Kreativität erduldend.   
Die Zeit der Vergeltung würde kommen. Musste. 

 

Südliche Zentrale Leichenhalle   
Detroit, Michigan  
Dienstag, 13. Februar 2000, 9:07 Uhr

 

„Wir suchen die Überreste von Jordan Rothschild, er wurde heute Morgen exhumiert. In welchem Saal finden wir die Knochen?“, wandte Mulder sich an die Empfangsdame.  
„Sie meinen den Sarg?“, gab die Frau ruhig zurück, nachdem sie die Daten eingegeben hatte und während sie auf ihren Bildschirm starrte. „Der befindet sich im Raum 2.03, Sie nehmen den Fahrstuhl ins zweite Untergeschoß. Dann rechts den Gang entlang, bis zu dessen Ende, dann links und sie beide stehen direkt davor."  
Mulder und Scully tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus, als sich schließlich die Fahrstuhltür hinter ihnen schloss, kam es fragend von Mulder „Der Sarg?“  
„Sie hat sich bestimmt geirrt oder meint tatsächlich den Transportsarg. Immerhin ist er seit über zwanzig Jahren begraben, da wird von dem Originalsarg nichts mehr übrig sein, vor allem nicht für den Transport der Leiche“, führte Scully aus.  
Doch Scully sollte sich irren. „Ist das auch wirklich die richtige Exhumierung? Jordan Rothschild?“, wollte sie von einem der beiden Angestellten wissen, der Ältere nickte zustimmend.  
„Ja, laut Friedhoflageplan und Grabstein ist dies der Junge, den sie wollten. Obwohl Särge im Normalfall nach der Zeit bei uns anders aussehen“, grinste er sie an. „Ich war bei der Exhumierung dabei“, betonte er dann wieder ernst, nachdem er Scullys irritierten Gesichtsausdruck wahrgenommen hatte.  
Der Originalsarg von Jordan Rothschild wurde jetzt von ihnen geöffnet, nachdem die beiden Agents der Exekutive in der Leichenhalle anwesend waren. Es war eine billige Sperrholz-Version mit einem Eichenimitat als Verkleidung und Griffen aus Nickel, der die lange Zeit wirklich unglaublich gut überstanden hatte. Die Angestellten waren dabei, die letzten Nägel zu entfernen und hoben dann gemeinsam den Deckel.   
„Er hat auf uns gewartet“, leise sprach Scully spontan den ersten Gedanken aus, der ihr in den Sinn kam, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Leiche von Jordan Rothschild in dem Sarg geworfen hatte.  
Mulder brachte ein Nicken zustande und schloss sich ihrer Feststellung an. „Das hat er wirklich.“  
Die beiden Angestellten erwachten aus ihrer Starre und besannen sich auf ihre Aufgabe, sie hoben ihn bedächtig auf einem Brett aus dem Sarg und legten die Leiche des Jungen vorsichtig auf den Autopsietisch. Seine Haut lag wie Pergament über seinen Knochen und dennoch waren seine Gesichtszüge sehr gut erkennbar, sogar die Haare hielten noch am Schädel und die Verfärbungen und Gesichtswunden, die schon auf den Photos zu sehen gewesen waren, hatten ebenfalls die Zeit überlebt, wenn auch durch die dunkle bräunliche Hautfärbung abgeschwächt.  
„Jordan ist perfekt mumifiziert, Mulder, besser hätte es kein Einbalsamierer hinbekommen. Wie ist das möglich? In diesem feuchten Klima, bei diesem billigen Sarg, ohne spezielle Vorkehrungen, die getroffen wurden? Der Sarg und die gesamte Leiche müsste schon lange verwest sein, skelettiert. Er jedoch erinnert mich fast an ein Plastinat, weniger an eine ausgetrocknete Mumie, schau dir nur die gut erhaltene Haut an. Wie kam die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Sarg und warum drang sie nicht ein?“, fassungslos betrachtete Scully die Leiche von Jordan.  
Mulder fiel auch keine passende Erklärung ein und so hielt er sich, an die für ihn am logischsten klingende. „Wie du gesagt hast, er hat auf seine Erlösung gewartet.“

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

„Warum denn nicht? Wenn wir zu zweit aussagen, müssen sie uns glauben.“ Ihm gefiel selbst nicht der unüberhörbare Unterton der Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, aber er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Er sah gerade seine Chance auf Rettung sich in Luft auflösen, während er auf Paul einredete und dieser nur abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich werde niemanden davon erzählen, selbst wenn ich es schaffen würde, eine zusammenhängende Aussage zustande zu bringen, will ich noch etwas aus meinem Leben machen und nicht ewig daran erinnert werden. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt, weder meine Mutter, noch meine Geschwister. Es geht sie nichts an. Ich schließe dieses Kapitel hinter mir ab, sobald ich draußen bin. Kapierst du das nicht?“, beschwörend fuhr Paul fort, „Du solltest es genauso handhaben, Jordan. Du kannst den Teufel nicht besiegen, sieh das doch ein.“ Er klang nun wieder resigniert, eingeschüchtert durch einen Gegner, dessen Gegenwart sogar ohne körperliche Präsenz noch zu spüren war.  
„Was ist mit den anderen? Diejenigen die noch folgen werden? Vergisst du die auch einfach so oder wirst du nächtelang wach liegen und dich fragen, wie vielen der Teufel dasselbe angetan hat wie dir? Wie viele deine Geschichte mit dir teilen werden, weil du zu feige warst, was zu unternehmen?“ Jordan wurde wütend, sich seiner eigenen Wehrlosigkeit bewusst und angesichts der Feigheit seines Gegenübers und dessen passive Duldung der erlittenen Grausamkeiten.  
„Ich kann nicht, wirklich nicht. Bitte lass mich da raus, ich werde dir nicht helfen.“  
„Verdammt, Paul!“ Er schlug auf das Bücherregal neben ihm ein, so stark, das ein paar Exemplare davon auf den Boden flogen. Während er sie aufhob, flüchtete Paul aus der Bibliothek, ohne ihm die Chance auf weitere Überzeugungsmanöver zu geben.  
Er war gescheitert, bevor er überhaupt in Reichweite der Möglichkeit von Rache gekommen war. Seine Argumentation war auf taube Ohren gestoßen und wenn nicht einmal Paul bereit war, eine Aussage zu machen, dann war es niemand. Er war einer der Anführer hier im Knast, tagsüber, wenn die Verhältnisse normal erschienen. Sie in Klassen unterrichtet wurden oder auf den Gefängnishof Basketball oder Football spielten. Wenn sie sich selbst in der Sicherheit des Tages wähnten, die so zerbrechlich war wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel.  
Die Niederlage schmeckte bitter und endgültig. Besiegelt.

 

Innenstadt  
Detroit, Michigan  
Dienstag, 13. Februar 2000, 14:39 Uhr

 

Mulder wollte sich mit ihr in der Innenstadt treffen, nachdem er weitere Informationen im Gefängnis-Archiv ausfindig gemacht hatte. Worum es genau ging, sagte er am Telefon nicht und so war sie mit dem Taxi zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt unterwegs. Sie überquerte gerade den Michigan, der Fluss war genauso verdreckt, wie der Hudson River in New York, fiel ihr geistesabwesend auf. Es war seltsam, wie sehr sich amerikanische Großstädte in ihrem Aufbau ähnelten.  
Scully dachte über den Verlauf des Vormittags nach, Jordans Leiche hatte ihr die Geschichte seines Todes erzählt. Dank seines hervorragenden Zustandes viel ausführlicher, als sie erwartet hatte. Der natürliche Tod kündigte sich langsam an, das Versagen von Körperteilen war vorauszusehen, man konnte als Pathologe die Verschleißerscheinungen an den Organen oder die Erkrankung einzelner feststellen. Der Tod erzählte immer seine Geschichte. Diese konnte durch Messdaten und genaue Analyse rekonstruiert werden, das war ihre Aufgabe als Gerichtsmedizinerin, die Fakten zu sammeln und daraus die dünne Linie zwischen Leben und Tod zu ziehen, für die sie in ihrer Ausbildung sensibilisiert worden war.  
Jordan starb nicht durch Selbstmord. Diese Beweise würde sie der Staatsanwaltschaft zukommen lassen. Sie war keine Richterin, sondern eine Ermittlerin von Fakten und Tatsachen, obwohl es bei diesem Fall schwer war, diese Rolle beizubehalten und nicht zur Sprecherin der Toten zu werden. Jordans Leiche schrie nach Gerechtigkeit. Diesen Schrei hatte sie für das Gericht aufgezeichnet, dass ein Laie ihn verstehen würde.  
Er wurde aus dem Leben gerissen, durch eine grausame Bestie, deren Handeln keine Krankheit, kein Trieb entschuldigen konnte. Mit Vorsatz und Berechnung solange gequält bis er an der äußersten Grenze war, was ein Mensch ertragen konnte, doch als er immer noch nicht aufgeben wollte, immer noch zum Kämpfen bereit war, wurde ihm der letzte Lebenswille herausgepresst.   
Strangulation. Aber nicht selbst herbeigeführt, sondern durch einen anderen Menschen verursacht. Kein Suizid, obwohl sie es verstanden hätte, nachdem sie die Wunden begutachtet hatte. Er war sexuell missbraucht worden, auch das erzählten ihr die Fakten an der Leiche. Aber das waren noch die kleinsten Wunden gewesen, der Rest hatte ihre Beherrschung strapaziert. Nur ihre Erfahrung als Pathologin hatten sie die Routine durchführen lassen, die bei diesem Jungen keine sein konnte. Wunden, die am Abheilen waren und noch viel mehr, die nicht die Chance dazu gehabt hatten. Frakturen, wie sie vermutet hatte und obwohl von den inneren Organen nicht mehr viel zu sehen war, ließen die Traumata am Thorax darauf schließen, dass er seine letzte Nacht nicht überlebt hätte, selbst mit der sofortigen medizinischen Betreuung.   
Sie schluckte hart und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.  
Gabriel Smith. Sie hatte das Photo in der Verbrecherkartei gesehen. Dieser Mann mit dem unauffälligen Durchschnittsgesicht hatten die Grenzen ihrer eigenen Welt ebenfalls neu gesteckt. Diese Brutalität und Unmenschlichkeit hatte sie bis dato noch nie gesehen. Dabei sah er so harmlos aus, wie er auf den Aufnahmen in die Kamera schaute. Sie hätte ihm auf der Strasse keinen zweiten Blick geschenkt und dennoch war er es, der Jordan mit einer Beharrlichkeit folterte, die ihr unbegreiflich war, nicht vorstellbar. Monster. Bestie. Dämon. Teufel. Diese Bezeichnungen passten zu ihm, nicht Mensch. Nicht einmal ein Tier wäre zu dieser Grausamkeit fähig, zu diesem Vorsatz und dieser Berechnung.  
„Bagley Street 128, Ma’ame“, riss der Taxifahrer Scully aus ihren Gedanken, sie bezahlte ihn und stieg aus. Mulder kam ihr schon entgegen.  
„Hi und wie geht es dir?“, Mulders Arm auf ihrem Rücken gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit, während er sie auf einen Eingang eines Bürokomplexes zulenkte.  
„Miserabel“, antwortete sie matt, den Halt annehmend, den er ihr bot. Sie spürte sein Nicken mehr, als dass sie es sah. „Okay, warum sind wir hier?“  
„Also ich habe im Archiv weiter gesucht und nach dem Grund von Gabriel Smiths fristloser Kündigung gesucht. Zwar war keine Aussage ausfindig zu machen, aber zumindest ein Name wurde erwähnt. Paul Todham und deshalb sind wir hier. Er betreibt eine äußerst erfolgreiche Anwaltskanzlei mit Schwerpunkt Jugendrecht. Vielleicht erfahren wir hier weitere Einzelheiten über Jordan Rothschild und Gabriel Smith. Ich habe bei ihm einen Termin um 15:00 Uhr. Aber ich habe seiner Sekretärin keinen genauen Grund für unser Kommen angegeben, nur dass es eine dringende FBI-Angelegenheit sei. Jetzt sind wir dank dir sogar pünktlich.“ Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Und hast du Beweise an der Leiche finden können?“  
„Ja. Dank des guten Zustandes sogar ausgesprochen überzeugende, die schon alleine ohne weitere Aussagen, die Staatsanwaltschaft überzeugen könnten. Ich habe die Spuren mit denen an den anderen Leichen fotografisch abgleichen können und das Schema ist extrem ähnlich. Auch wenn Smith bei Jordan noch langsamer vorging, als bei den späteren Opfern.“ Sie lehnte sich gegen die Fahrstuhlwand, in dem sie alleine waren. „Obwohl das für den ersten Mord eher ungewöhnlich ist, oder?“  
„Eigentlich ja, aber in diesem Fall herrschte auch ein besonderes Abhängigkeitsverhältnis, welches ihm den Zugriff auf das Opfer sicherte. Wenn man diesen Aspekt berücksichtigt, ist es für die Staatsanwaltschaft durchaus nachvollziehbar.“   
Mulder wurde sich wieder bewusst, warum er damals als Profiler in der Abteilung Gewaltverbrechen aufgehört hatte. Nicht nur wegen dem besonderen Reiz der X-Akten, sondern ebenfalls weil er nie wieder Einblick in solche Köpfe haben wollte.

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Paul überquerte mit ausgreifenden Schritten den Innenhof und kam mit einem Ausdruck von Panik im Gesicht auf Jordan zu, der ruhig dem Basketball-Spiel der Jungs zugesehen hatte. Aufmerksam beobachtete er seinen Freund, als er schließlich bei ihm angekommen war.  
„Nathan hat unser Gespräch in der Bücherei mit angehört, Jordan.“   
Mit Pauls Gesichtsausdruck gepaart, klang es wie ein Todesurteil.  
„Und?“, entgegnete er ruhig, die Welle der Angst zurückdrängend.  
„Verdammt, Jordan! Verstehst du nicht, er ist damit zum Teufel gegangen, um sich von ihm freizukaufen. Jetzt liegt er auf der Krankenstation. Er hat die erste Wut für den Verrat eingefangen und du wirst der Nächste sein.“ Paul sah sich unruhig auf dem Hof um und zerrte ihn zu einer abgelegenen Ecke. „Er hat Angst vor dir und er weiß, dass du reden willst. Zu Nathan hat er gesagt, dass er dich umbringen wird, bevor du den Mund aufmachen kannst, genau wie jeden anderen.“  
„Woher weißt du das alles?“, fragte er in den Himmel starrend.  
„Von Jimmy, Nathans Zellennachbar. Bitte Jordan, es ist mir ernst, du musst sofort was unternehmen.“ Als sein Gegenüber nicht reagierte, schüttelte Paul ihn aufgebracht an den Schultern und gewann damit Jordans Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Verstehst du mich? Er wird dich umbringen. Jordan, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Jordan?“  
Er raffte sich zu einer Antwort auf, „Warum hat er mich dann noch nicht umgebracht?“  
„Verflucht, der Teufel hat es erst heute morgen erfahren, kurz vor Ende seiner Schicht, Jordan. Jordan! Was ist denn mit dir los? Du musst etwas unternehmen oder du wirst diese Nacht nicht überleben. Jordan?“ Besorgte Augen trafen auf ausdruckslose blaue, beschwörend massierte Paul die Schultern des Freundes, um dessen Starre zu durchbrechen. „Wir müssen zur Leitung, du musst aus seinem Zugriffsbereich, irgendwohin, dort wo der Teufel keine Macht besitzt. Jordan, ich bitte dich, sag doch etwas. Komm schon!“, leise und eindringlich sprach Paul auf ihn ein.  
Jordan fühlte sich wie in Watte eingepackt, abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt, seit Paul ihm eröffnet hatte, dass der Teufel von seinem Vorhaben erfahren hatte. Er wusste es. Das war sein Ende. Die Wortfetzen rauschten an seinem Ohr vorbei, gingen unter in dem Donnern und Tosen, welches in seinem Innern anstieg und sich zu einer Flutwelle vereinigte, die jede Emotion davon wischte.   
Der Teufel wusste es.  
Die Hände, die sein Gesicht umschlossen, nahm er am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr, die Kälte in seinem Inneren spiegelte das eisige Wetter wider. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und die Wolken, die sich auftürmten, kündigten einen Sturm an, Jordan fragte sich kurz, ob der schneidende Wind ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb oder die Erkenntnis des Unvermeidlichen.  
Pauls Daumen wischten die zwei Tränen weg, die sich gelöst hatten. Diese Bewegung erweckte ihn aus der Starre, er trat einen Schritt zurück, langsam kam er in die Gegenwart zurück. Verwirrt registrierte er den schmerzerfüllten Blick von Paul und er brachte ein melancholisches Lächeln zustande, warum fühlte sich das so sehr nach Abschied an? Und warum bereute er, dass er sich nicht von seinen Eltern verabschieden konnte? Sein Blick schweifte über den grauen Gefängnishof, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Freund konzentrierte. Mit einer Zuversicht, die er nicht spürte, stellte er die Frage, die Paul von ihm erwartete und in dessen Augen sah er dieselbe Hoffnungslosigkeit, die auch sein Inneres erfüllte.  
„Was sollen wir tun? An wen können wir uns wenden?“

 

Bagley Street 128  
Detroit, Michigan  
Dienstag, 13. Februar 2000, 14:58 Uhr

 

Sie befanden sie vor der gläsernen Eingangstür der Kanzlei, nachdem sie ihre Ausweise vorgezeigt hatten, wurden sie von der Sekretärin in ein geräumiges Büro geführt, das geschmackvoll und unauffällig eingerichtet war. Der gut aussehende Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch, den Scully auf Mitte Dreißig schätzte, begrüßte sie freundlich und souverän mit einem Handschlag. „Paul Todham und Sie sind Special Agents Scully und Mulder, richtig? Ich hoffe Sie verstehen, dass ich keine Aussagen zu meinen Klienten machen kann, wenn also dies der Grund Ihres Besuches ist, so muss Ihnen leider eine Absage erteilen.“  
Mulder ergriff das Wort, „Nein, wir sind nicht wegen einem Klienten hier, sondern wegen Ihres Aufenthaltes in der Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche in den Jahren 1977, 78 und 79.“  
Paul Todhams freundliches Lächeln wurde augenblicklich weggewischt, genauso wie jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Er wurde innerhalb von Sekunden kreidebleich und Scully war innerlich froh, dass er bereits wieder saß. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?“  
Seine leeren braunen Augen fokussierten sich auf sie und er schien wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzufinden. Langsam antwortete er, „Ja, ja, natürlich. Um was geht es genau?“  
„Wir ermitteln in dem Mordfall Jordan Rothschild durch den Wärter Gabriel Smith. Weil Sie in den internen Entlassungspapieren genannt worden sind, wurden wir auf Sie aufmerksam. Wir hoffen, dass Sie uns ein paar Fragen beantworten können, damit wir unser Bild der Vorgänge im Februar 1979 komplettieren können und den Mord an Jordan Rothschild in das Strafregister von Gabriel Smith aufnehmen können“, erläuterte Scully die Sachlage, obwohl es gegenüber einem Anwalt nicht unbedingt ratsam war, die Fakten sofort aufzudecken, aber ihr Gefühl, sagte ihr, dass Paul Todham momentan mehr Opfer als Anwalt war.  
„Der Teufel hat seine Vergeltung doch schon bekommen“, kam es gedankenverloren von Todham.  
„Wie bitte, Sir?“, hakte Mulder verständnislos nach.  
„Gabriel Smith wurde doch im Mai 1995 hingerichtet, soweit ich informiert bin. Warum ermitteln Sie in Jordans Fall?“ Er sah sie interessiert an, langsam wieder die Fassung zurückgewinnend.  
„Wir wurden durch einige unerklärliche Vorgänge im Reagan-Gefängnis auf den Fall aufmerksam, Sir. Wie genau wollen Sie, glaube ich, gar nicht wissen.“ Er unterbrach den Augenkontakt nicht und Scully fühlte sich genötigt weiter auszuholen, obwohl sie sich albern vorkam. „Wir sind durch angebliche Poltergeist-Aktivitäten auf diesen Fall gestoßen.“ Todhams Lachen blieb aus, sogar seine Augen blieben sehr ernst, verdunkelten sich nur eine Spur, so dass sie fast schwarz erschienen. „Doch nachdem wir die Akten gesichtet hatten, wurde uns relativ schnell klar, dass hinter diesen Vorkommnissen mehr steckte, als zunächst angenommen. Der Poltergeist brachte uns eigentlich erst auf die richtige Spur zu Gabriel Smith.“   
„Sie denken, Jordan ist der Poltergeist?“, folgerte der Anwalt.  
„Wir denken ja.“ Er nickte gedankenverloren und sie sprach weiter, „Natürlich können wir nicht beweisen, dass Jordan der Poltergeist ist, aber die den Wärtern zugeführten Wunden, stimmen mit denen überein, die wir an der Leiche gefunden haben.“ Todhams Augenbrauen zogen sich kritisch zusammen. „Die Leiche war in einem extrem guten Zustand, eigentlich perfekt mumifiziert.“  
„Als ob er darauf gewartet hätte, richtig?“, fragte er sie mit einem schmerzhaften Lächeln.  
„Ja.“  
„Das hat er. Glauben Sie mir, das hat er die letzten einundzwanzig Jahre getan.“  
„Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?“  
Todham drehte leicht den Stuhl und starrte aus dem Fenster in den kalten Februarnachmittag. „Wissen Sie, warum der Teufel ihn umbrachte?“

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Sie hatten sie weggeschickt, sie waren nicht einmal an der Aufsicht habenden Wache vorbeigekommen. Ihr Anliegen wurde zurückgewiesen. Die Anstaltsleitung wäre schon weg, der Feierabend hätte schließlich begonnen und man würde ihnen morgen die Chance auf eine Anhörung geben.   
Morgen. Zu spät. Das war viel zu spät.   
Von Pauls Eifer aus der Lethargie gerissen, erwachte auch in Jordan der Überlebenswille erneut und er versuchte ebenfalls die Wache zu überzeugen, war aber nicht bereit diesem Fremden die ganze Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Die Scham saß zu tief.  
Paul hatte im verzweifelten Versuch den Wächter umzustimmen, Jordans Rücken gezeigt, dieser schluckte zwar hart, aber verwies sie dennoch auf den nächsten Tag. Daraufhin hatte Paul die Nerven verloren und begonnen ihn anzuschreien, ob er denn blind sei, dass er das Offensichtliche nicht sehen konnte, Jordan sei in akuter Gefahr und dass die Wache die volle Schuld daran zu tragen hätte, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde.   
Seine Anschuldigung bewirkte das Gegenteil, anstatt ihnen zu helfen, löste sie die Fluchtinstinkte in der Wache aus. Der Mann schüttelte nur heftig abwehrend den Kopf, es sei für heute zu spät. Morgen sei genug Zeit, um die Angelegenheit zu diskutieren und er würde für morgen einen Termin mit der Leitung ausmachen, mehr wäre im Moment nicht möglich. Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Wärter von ihnen weg, ignorierte Pauls Rufen, stellte sich taub und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um der Anklage zu entkommen.  
In diesem Augenblick dehnte sich für Jordan die Zeit aus, verlor ihre Bedeutung, während er sich über sein Schicksal klar wurde. Die Zusammenhänge sah. Das Licht der Erkenntnis erleuchtete jeden seiner Gedanken aus, machten sie präziser und prägnanter. Die Grauzonen in seinem Geist verschwanden, wurden durch ein strahlendes Weiß und sattes Schwarz ersetzt. Freud und Leid. Gut und Böse. Himmel und Hölle. Alles erschien so einfach, so unbeschreiblich simpel, dass er über seine vorherige Unwissenheit beinahe gelacht hätte.   
Die Menschen sagten, dass das Erwachsen werden darin bestand zu erkennen, dass verschiedene Nuancen einen Eindruck komplettierten. Es kein richtig oder falsch gab, sondern nur verschiedene Meinungen, die man differenzieren müsste. Dass es immer schwieriger wurde einen extremen Standpunkt zu vertreten, wenn man älter wurde und man vor allem für alles einmal bezahlen müsste, was man im Leben erreichte. Für sein Tun, für seine Erfolge, für seine Sünde. Das man irgendwann von seinem Leben eingeholt werden würde und man spätestens vor dem Jüngsten Gericht abrechnen müsste und für seine Schuld bezahlen.  
Das war Bullshit.  
Er würde nicht für seine Schuld bezahlen. Nie im Leben hatte er sich diese Schuld aufgeladen für die er momentan zahlte, niemand hier hatte das getan. Niemand. Niemals. Selbst wenn er hundert werden würde, konnte er sein Guthaben an Leid, welches er hier erlitten hatte, nicht mit dem aufwiegen, das er später verursachen würde. Dafür waren ihre Leben hier zu kurz gewesen und würden es sein, um so was zu verdienen. Das war keine Gerechtigkeit einer höheren Instanz. Das war nicht der Eintritt ins Paradies, den er vorab leistete. Hinter diesen Vorgängen hier stand keine höhere Ordnung, keine Weltenwaage, die Gut gegen Böse aufwiegte und die Differenz im Sündenregister als Haben oder Soll gutschrieb.   
Was sich hier in der Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche abspielte war schlicht das BÖSE, das seinen Tribut einforderte, ohne Rücksicht auf die Leben, die es zerstörte. Und dieses Böse hatte nicht nur sie eingefangen, sondern auch die Wachen, die Lehrer, die Leitung. Sie sahen es und sahen es doch nicht, waren geblendet von den Vorgängen und sie hatten Angst. ANGST. Eine lähmende Angst erfüllte sie. Davor zu erkennen, dass es keine Gerechtigkeit gab. Keine Weltenordnung, an die sie sich klammern konnten, nichts von alledem. Sondern nur den Teufel und seine Macht, der sie sich unterjochten, um nicht selbst Opfer zu werden.   
Jordan sah der kleiner werdenden Silhouette der Wache nach, die sich mit jeder Sekunde weiter von ihnen entfernte. Der Mann war getrieben von einer Angst, die er selbst wahrscheinlich nicht erkannte, geschweige denn zuordnen konnte. Von einer Panik deren Ursachen er sich nicht wirklich bewusst war.   
Jordan hätte ihm die Gründe erklären können, wenn er ihm zugehört hätte.   
Pauls Schreie hallten über den Hof, weckten die Aufmerksamkeit von Mitgefangenen und Jordan legte ihm die Hand auf dem Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. Die Zeit holte ihn wieder ein. Sie hatten verloren, bevor sie überhaupt die Chance bekommen hatten, Vergeltung zu üben, daran würde Pauls Wutanfall auch nichts mehr ändern. Jordans Schicksal war besiegelt.  
Seltsamerweise war die Angst verflogen, er fühlte sich befreit von einer Last, die ihn seit Pauls Eröffnung niedergedrückt hatte. Vielleicht war die Last der Hoffnung, dem Schock des Wissens gewichen.   
Das Licht der Erkenntnis brannte in ihm.

 

Bagley Street 128  
Detroit, Michigan  
Dienstag, 13. Februar 2000, 15:13 Uhr

 

„Nein, Sir, warum brachte Gabriel Smith Jordan um?“  
„Weil er dessen wahres Gesicht erkannte.“ Todham wandte sich ihnen wieder zu, als er die verständnislosen Mienen sah, atmete er tief durch und begann die Suche nach seinen Zigaretten, um den kleinen Aufschub des Gespräches froh. In der untersten Schublade ganz hinten wurde er fündig, dort lag auch ein Feuerzeug. Als ob er schon immer innerlich gewusst hätte, dass er dieses Gespräch irgendwann einmal führen würde.  
Der erste Zug brannte in seinen Lungen, nach mehr als zwei Jahren Abstinenz war dies nicht verwunderlich und dennoch war es ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Er betrachtete die Zigarettenspitze und ihm wurde klar, dass er zitterte wie Espenlaub, von seiner eigenen Schwäche angewidert, starrte er wieder in den kalten Februarhimmel.  
Das Schweigen der Agenten, zeigte ihm, dass sie Rücksicht nahmen, sich wahrscheinlich über seinen derzeitigen Zustand Sorgen machten. Dazu hatten sie auch allen Grund, er sorgte sich selbst.  
„Wissen Sie, warum meine Gefängnisstrafe gekürzt wurde? Nein?“ Todham blickte sie fragend an, dann setzte er zu seiner Erklärung an. „Ich habe mich damals für eine Lüge verkauft. Ich war bereit zu schweigen, im Gegenzug kürzte die Anstaltsleitung meine eigentliche Strafe um die restlichen 96 Tage. So konnten sie die tatsächlichen Vorkommnisse in einen Mantel des Schweigens einhüllen, während ich früher aus dieser Hölle entlassen wurde. Ein Geschäft. Ein Deal bei dem ich meine Seele verkaufte, obwohl mir das erst Jahre später klar wurde. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich befreien, in Wirklichkeit legte ich mich damit in Ketten. Mein komplettes Leben wurde von den Erlebnissen in dieser Anstalt bestimmt. Meine Berufswahl, mein Privatleben, meine Beziehungen, alles. Ich kann heute noch nicht ohne Licht schlafen, verstehen Sie? Jordan wusste das, er wusste, dass ich diese Hölle nicht einfach hinter mir lassen kann, niemand kann das. Die meisten von damals sind daran zerbrochen. Wurden Alkoholiker oder schlimmer, sie setzten das Werk dieses Teufels fort, wenn auch nicht mit dieser Präzision und Begeisterung.“   
Plötzlich sah Todham sehr müde aus. „Ich habe schon sieben Fälle von Mandanten vertreten, die von meinen ehemaligen Mitinsassen misshandelt wurden. Sieben, unglaublich oder was meinen Sie? Ich saß in diesem Gerichtssaal und sah in die vertrauten Gesichter meiner Jugend, kannte die Hölle, die sie durchlaufen haben und schickte sie trotz dieses Wissens lebenslang ins Gefängnis. Sie hatten es nicht anders verdient.“ Endete der Anwalt abrupt und hart, ohne Gnade und Scully nickte automatisch verständnisvoll, obwohl sie sich diese Hölle nicht vorstellen konnte.  
„Ich habe Einblick in Gabriel Smith psychologisches Gutachten erhalten, wissen Sie, was darin stand? Er wäre ein Soziopath von frühster Kindheit gewesen, der sich extrem schnell zu einem Psychopathen entwickelte. Mit dem entsprechenden Instinkt. Für ihn war nur er real, nur er wirklich existent, der Rest der Menschheit war bedeutungslos. Alles war ohne Bedeutung, was sich außerhalb seiner Person abspielte.“   
Ein bellendes Lachen löste sich von Todham. „Hätte er Matrix gesehen, wäre sein Weltbild bestätigt worden oder was meinen Sie?“, fragte er trocken. Nachdenklicher fuhr er fort. „Oder hätte ihn dieser Film in Panik versetzt? Ich weiß es nicht, obwohl ich Ewigkeiten darüber nachgegrübelt habe. Nächtelang bin ich nachdem ich den Film gesehen habe, wach gelegen und habe mir darüber den Kopf zerbrochen. Trotzdem habe ich keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagiert hätte. Aber eines weiß ich mit der Bestimmtheit dieses Gutachtens. Die Welt wurde für ihn nur bunt, wenn er anderen Menschen Schmerz zufügte, wenn er Macht über sie ausübte und die Erregung sein Blut aufwallen ließ. Darin bestand die Daseinsberechtigung der anderen. Seine Welt farbig zu gestalten durch ihr Leid und ihre Qualen, das Schwarz-Weiß seines Kopfes zu sprengen. Der Psychologe schrieb, dass diese krankhafte Neigung in seiner Kindheit nicht erkannt worden wäre, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er wusste, dass es für ihn Folgen haben könnte, die Regeln und Vorschriften zu übertreten. Dass die irrealen Personen ihn sanktionieren konnten, wie auch immer sie es zustande bringen würden. Außerdem wäre er ein stilles Kind gewesen, dass in seiner eigenen Welt lebte, damit hatten sie recht.“   
Während er die Überreste der Kippe in seinen Kaffeebecher warf, wo sie mit einem Zischen erlosch, zündete er die Nächste an. Das Zittern hatte nicht aufgehört, es war ein unkontrolliertes Vibrieren seiner Hände, seines ganzen Körpers, aber irgendein innerer Drang zwang ihn fortzufahren.  
„Aber nur zu einem Bruchteil. Verdammt. Niemand hat es erkannt, weil der Teufel es schaffte, die Welt um ihn herum irreal erscheinen zu lassen. Es war vielmehr so, dass er selbst irreal erschien in unserer Welt. Losgelöst, weil er den schlimmsten Albtraum eines jeden Menschen verkörperte und über Albträume redet man nicht. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie einem real vorkommen. - Real sind.“ Korrigierte er sich bedächtig, während er seinen Blick los zwang von der Zigarette in seiner Hand und zu Scully aufblickte. „Er sprach direkt das Unterbewusstsein eines jeden Menschen an, jedes einzelnen, der je mit ihm zu tun hatte und unterwarf ihn seiner Diktatur des Schweigens und Jordan brach dieses Gesetz, deshalb brachte er ihn um.“

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

„Beruhige dich, Paul, es ist vorbei.“  
Er war selbst durch den Befehl in seiner Stimme verwirrt, aber die Endgültigkeit, brannte in ihm. Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Nicht einmal Paul zuliebe war er dazu fähig.   
Jordan blickte sich langsam um, sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst, dass er diesen Anblick ein letztes Mal in sich aufnehmen würde. Er atmete tief die kalte Luft ein, sah sich auf dem tristen Hof um und bedauerte, dass er nicht die Chance haben würde, ein letztes Mal den azurblauen Winterhimmel zu sehen und sich stattdessen mit den grauen Wolkentürmen zufrieden geben musste, die der Sturm aufbaute. Er erlaubte sich den Luxus des Nachdenkens, kurz, nur kurz, wollte er sich das Leben ausmalen, das er nie würde führen können. All die Weggabelungen die ihn hin zu seinem Tod hätten führen können, wenn er nicht hier gelandet wäre. Nicht im Vorhof der Hölle sein Ende besiegelt worden wäre.  
Er war in die Fänge des Teufels getaumelt, genau wie die anderen, nicht ahnend, was sich hinter der Pforte der Hölle verbarg und dennoch schnell erkennend, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Sein kurzes Aufbäumen hatte nur seinen Untergang beschleunigt. Doch vielleicht war es auch Vorsehung gewesen. Er würde sich wenigstens nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit dem Erbe, welches der Teufel in ihnen hinterließ auseinandersetzen müssen.   
Bedächtig ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen gleiten, die immer noch verstohlen herschauten, aufgescheucht durch Pauls Schreie. Wie viele davon würden zerbrechen? Manche senkten den Blick schon, wenn er sie ansah, er der doch nur dasselbe durchmachte wie sie. Wie würde ihr Zorn sich seinen Weg bahnen? Oder würden sie für immer betäubt bleiben?  
Seine Augen kehrten zu Paul zurück, dessen Gesicht war versteinert, nur seine Augen schwammen in ungeweinten Tränen und der Schmerz brannte in ihnen. Jordan schluckte hart, es war Zeit Abschied zu nehmen, wenigsten von der Person, die er erreichen konnte und die ihm nahe stand. Ihm näher stand als sein bester Freund daheim mit dem er sein ganzes Leben lang befreundet gewesen war und der dennoch nicht soviel mit ihm teilte wie Paul. Daheim. Oh Gott. Wie viele Leben war er von daheim entfernt? Hunderte? Tausende? Oder doch nur drei Wochen? Er wusste es nicht.  
„Ich bin froh dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Paul.“ Wenigstens einen Abschied wollte er richtig machen, wenn für die anderen keine Gelegenheit gab. Er konnte fast Pauls Gänsehaut spüren, während der Satz zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing und sich Pauls Augen mit Schrecken füllten. Die Erwiderung, die sich in seinem Freund aufbaute, schnitt er ab, bevor sie überhaupt in Worte geformt werden konnten. „Wir wissen es doch beide, lass uns jetzt nicht darüber streiten, okay? Das kannst du in deinem Leben noch genug. Vielleicht solltest du Anwalt werden.“ Jordan sah ihn lächelnd an, während er versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, zurückzudrängen, dorthin wo er ihn heute Nacht wieder finden würde. „Als Rächer der Entrechteten und Unterdrückten, na wäre das was?“   
Er wusste, dass er Blödsinn redete, aber er konnte nicht über seine Gefühle reden, ansonsten würde Paul hier auf dem Gefängnishof zusammenbrechen. Er las es an dessen Körpersprache ab, dass er kurz vor einem Kollaps stand.   
Und er selbst war auch nicht all zu weit davon entfernt.  
„Rede nicht so, verdammt noch mal, sprich nicht so, als ob du bereits tot wärst, Jordan. Verflucht, tu mir das nicht an, okay? Ich ertrage das nicht.“ Pauls Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, erstickt durch den Schmerz. Herausgepresst, obwohl in ihr auch keine Hoffnung mehr lag, etwas an den kommenden Ereignissen zu ändern. Sie hatten keine weiteren Strohhalme mehr an die sie sich klammern konnten, alles war in dem Fegefeuer des Teufels verbrannt.  
Jordan sah sich noch mal kurz auf dem Gefängnishof um, bevor er sich dazu durchrang, Paul in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. „Dann keine Worte mehr.“   
Er drückte ihn warm an sich und wandte sich dann ab, ging auf den Eingang zu, während Paul dastand und dem sich entfernenden Freund hinterher sah. Die Tränen kamen unbemerkt, liefen seine Wangen hinunter, ohne von ihm wahrgenommen zu werden und durchbrachen den Eindruck einer Statue. Hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf seinem Gesicht, die sich nach einigen Minuten mit dem einsetzenden Regen vermischten.  
„Leb wohl, Jordan“, flüsterte er leise die Worte in die Leere, die ihn umgab und die sich begann in ihm auszubreiten.

 

Bagley Street 128  
Detroit, Michigan  
Dienstag, 13. Februar 2000, 15:32 Uhr

 

„Aber nach dem Mord an Jordan konnte die Anstaltsleitung doch nicht weiter wegsehen.“ Warf Scully ein, sich der Tatsachen zu bewusst, dass es die Leitung es dennoch geschafft hatte, irgendwie wegzusehen. Todhams trockenes Lachen, schickte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ja, da haben Sie wohl recht und genau hier beginnt meine Schuld. Anstatt bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, verkaufte ich Jordan, nur um da raus zu kommen, verstehen Sie? Ich konnte diese Hölle keinen weiteren Tag ertragen, nach dieser Nacht in der Jordan starb. Ich wusste, dass ich den Verstand verlieren würde, wenn ich noch einmal das Schloss meiner Zelle hinter mir einrasten hören wurde. Ich befand mich auf Messers Schneide. Ich war so nah dran den Verstand zu verlieren, dass ich die Vorboten des Wahnsinns schon in mir spürte. Ich war rasend vor Angst, nicht hysterisch, sondern rasend. Ich hatte Angst vor den Wachen, der Welt und vor allem davor, dass ich Jordans Schicksal teilen würde. Ich hätte es niemals so stoisch wie er ertragen meinem Henker gegenüber zu treten. Und genau das tat er an diesem Tag, er bereitete sich auf die Vollstreckung seines Todesurteils vor, nachdem uns die Wache abgewiesen hatte. In aller Ruhe, während ich wie ein Baby dastand und heulte. Ich weinte die ganze Nacht in mein Kissen, während draußen der Sturm tobte und selbst der nicht Jordans Todeskampf übertönte.“  
„Sie hätten nichts für ihn tun können“, warf Mulder vorsichtig ein.  
„Sind Sie sicher? Mir sind in den letzten zwanzig Jahren Tausende von Dingen eingefallen, die ich für Jordan hätte tun können und für die anderen Opfer von Gabriel Smith. Ich hätte einiges verhindern können, wenn ich nur nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, zu überleben und später mich schuldig zu fühlen. Anstatt mich um diesen Teufel zu kümmern und Jordans Tod zu rächen, habe ich meine eigenen Wunden geleckt und mich in Selbstmitleid gebadet.“ Schloss Todham hart seine Ausführungen.   
Scully wechselte mir Mulder einen Blick, dieser Mann trug seine persönliche Hölle in sich, mit der verglichen andere Probleme und Sorgen verblassten und total unsinnig und egoistisch erschienen. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen hatte er sich hoch gekämpft und war heute ein geachtetes Mitglied der Gesellschaft, dem man seine Vergangenheit niemals anmerken würde. Außer man streute so wie sie Salz in die blutenden Wunden und sprach ihn direkt auf den empfindlichsten Punkt seines Lebens an.  
„Sie haben keine Schuld an den Vorkommnissen, die Anstaltsleitung hätte einfach entsprechend reagieren müssen. Dann wäre Gabriel Smith damals schon ins Gefängnis gewandert oder in eine psychiatrische Anstalt“, versuchte es Scully erneut. „Die Verantwortung liegt bei denen.“  
„Wirklich, ich weiß es nicht, ich bin mir über einiges unsicher im Bezug auf diesen Teufel. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ein Mensch oder eine Institution ihn überhaupt hätte aufhalten können. Das einzige, das mir in den letzten einundzwanzig Jahren klar geworden ist, ist das Gabriel Smith das Böse war. Nicht schlecht oder grausam, sondern schlicht die Personifikation des Bösen. Er war aus sich heraus böse und konnte seine Umgebung in böses verwandeln. In diesem Menschen war kein Funke Gutes, nicht wie bei den meisten Straftätern eine Balance, die aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen ist und bei denen man noch irgendwo in den hintersten Ecken ein Spur von Gutem, Gnädigen, Hellen finden kann. Seine Seele war so schwarz, wie das Ruß des Fegefeuers.“   
Todham griff wieder zu seiner Zigarettenschachtel, aber seine Hände beruhigten sich langsam, als ob die Last, die er die letzten einundzwanzig Jahre in seinem Inneren zurückgehalten hatte, ihr Gewicht verlieren und die Anstrengung sich mit jedem Wort verringern würde.   
„Und dieses Ruß färbte sich auf seine Umgebung ab, verwandelte sie in ein stumpfes, lähmendes Hilfsinstrument seiner eigenen Grausamkeit. Mir kam es manchmal so vor, als ob er sie blind machte, wissen Sie, wie eine Flamme Glas undurchsichtig macht, mit Ruß schwärzt, wenn es ihr zu nahe kommt. Es war eine seltsame Zeit dort in der Jugendanstalt. Seltsam, das trifft es zwar nicht genau, aber es kommt der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe. Die Wärter benahmen sich seltsam, wir Inhaftierten benahmen uns seltsam, die Anstaltsleitung benahm sich seltsam. Wir schwankten zwischen Normalität und den Abgründen der Hölle, nur Jordan erkannte, was dort vor sich ging, vielleicht weil er neu war. Vielleicht weil er einfach ein guter Mensch war, ich weiß es nicht. In jedem Fall brach er die Regel des Teufels ohne nachzudenken, als er eine Chance auf Erlösung witterte. Es war fast wie Blasphemie, trotzdem blieb die Erde nicht stehen und kein Blitz streckte ihn nieder.“   
Todham lachte, es sollte ein Lachen über seinen eigenen schlechten Scherz sein und dennoch hörte man in diesem Lachen noch einen Hauch von Erstaunen, dass tatsächlich kein Blitz eingeschlagen hatte, als Jordan sich dieser Regel widersetzte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er ihn sich wieder frei machen wollte, von all den quälenden Erinnerungen und sah Scully mit einem Blick an, der ihr das Herz brach. Schmerz. Verwirrung. Schuld. Sie erwiderten ihn solange, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und den Augenkontakt beendete, seine Augen waren von ihrem Braun in ein Schwarz übergegangen.   
Die Farbe der Trauer, dachte sie kurz, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Gut und Böse kompensieren sich, so wie es durch und durch gute Menschen gibt, so muss es auch böse geben. Fragen Sie mich nicht nach dem Prinzip, das dahinter steht oder der Weltordnung, die ich vertrete, es ist einfach meine Überzeugung, die ich schmerzlich lernen musste. Meine Lektion in diesem Leben.“   
Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, überlegte, ordnete ihre Gedanken, Gefühle und Erinnerungen und versuchte sie dann in Kurzform auszudrücken. „Ich habe auch schon einen Blick in meine persönliche Hölle geworfen. Zwar nur einen kurzen, aber er hat gereicht, um mich zu schockieren, zu paralysieren und anschließend einige meiner Überzeugungen über Bord zu werfen. Ich habe einen unbewaffneten Mann erschossen, um mit dieser Hölle abzuschließen. Es endgültig zu beenden. Nur war dieser Mann mein Teufel, meine Personifikation der Hölle.“   
Scully spürte Mulders erstaunten Blick, hatte er wirklich nicht gewusst, wie nahe ihr Donnie Pfaster gegangen war? Nicht nur physisch, sondern vor allem psychisch? Oder war er nur überrascht, dass sie bereit war, diese Geschichte mit einem Fremden zu teilen? Sie würde ihn irgendwann fragen. „Und Sie sollten es auch abschließen. Gabriel Smith ist seit fünf Jahren begraben, lassen Sie es nicht zu, dass er weiter Ihr Leben aus seinem Grab bestimmt, nicht in dieser negativen Weise. Okay? Niemand hat das verdient.“  
„Trotzdem leben wir alle mit unserem Unterlassen, Agent Scully. Meines hat sieben Grabsteine, dazu die unbekannten und den eines Freundes.“   
„Wie vielen haben Sie dieses Schicksal erspart?“  
„Noch nicht genug.“

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Die Dämmerung dauerte schon den gesamten Tag.  
Jordan beobachtete sie dennoch, obwohl sie sich nicht klar zu erkennen gab, aber er wusste, dass sie nun wirklich stattfand. Durch den anbrechenden Sturm schien der Nachmittag, eine einzige lang gezogenen Dämmerung, es war heute nie wirklich hell geworden. Ein Stich des Bedauerns durchfuhr ihn, er hätte wirklich gerne noch mal die Sonne gesehen, aber die schweren Tropfen belehrten ihn eines besseren.  
So stand er am Fenster, nachdenklich, nicht wissend, woher dieses Gefühl der Ruhe kam. Er sah den Himmel an, der an einer Stelle kurz aufbrach und goldenes Licht zur Erde schickte. Jordan sah zwar nicht direkt die Sonne, dennoch durchfuhr ihn ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, dass dieses triste Grau kurzzeitig durch den goldenen Glanz abgelöst wurde. Er wandte sich von dem Fenster ab. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie das Grau sich die Welt zurückeroberte, er wollte sich das goldene Bild in seinem Gedächtnis bewahren.  
Langsam ging er zu seiner Pritsche, er hoffte, dass wirklich nur er in Gefahr war. Zwar war Paul davon ausgegangen, trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob dies tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Der Teufel hatte heute schließlich genug Zeit sich seine Gedanken zu machen und er wusste, dass er mit jemanden geredet hatte. Inständig bittend, flehte er, dass der Teufel nicht ahnte mit wem er über sein Vorhaben gesprochen hatte. Würde er versuchen, es aus ihm herauszuprügeln, so war er sich sicher, dass Paul in Sicherheit war. Aber wenn er es bei einem der anderen Jungs probieren würde, dann Gnade ihm Gott. Heute hatten sie auf dem Hof genug Aufsehen erregt. Jeder andere würde ihm bereitwillig die richtige Antwort geben können.  
Lange lauschte er in sich hinein, bis sein Instinkt ihm letztendlich bestätigte, dass der Teufel sich heute wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, auf welche Weise er ihn denn nun umbringen sollte. Darüber wollte er sich keine Gedanken machen, er würde es früh genug herausfinden. Außerdem machte es für ihn keinen Sinn.  
Er hoffte, dass sein Tod Sinn machen würde.  
Schließlich würde die Leitung diesen Vorfall nicht ignorieren können, sondern musste in irgendeiner Form darauf reagieren. Der Teufel würde dafür ins Gefängnis wandern. Das war für Jordan ein Fakt, wenn er für eine Prügelei hier gelandet war, bei der unabsichtlich ein Mensch schwer verletzt wurde, dann würde der Teufel für diese Tat endgültig hinter Gitter landen. Dafür war keine höhere Gerechtigkeit von Nöten, sondern nur ein beschränktes Maß an gesundem Menschenverstand.  
Dann würde das Ganze Sinn erhalten. Wenn er Paul und die anderen vor diesem Monster beschützen könnte, sie dem Zugriff des Teufels entziehen würde. Vielleicht wären dann auch einige bereit eine Aussage zu machen, wenn die Angst nicht mehr so akut war und ihnen nichts mehr passieren konnte. Damit schafften sie es vielleicht, den Teufel endgültig aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen und seine Haftstrafe auf Lebenslänglich hoch zu drücken. Kein Richter würde vor diesem Leid, die Augen verschließen und es als Lappalie abstempeln können.  
Und vielleicht würden sie irgendwann lernen, diese dunkle Episode ihres Lebens in ihr Weltbild zu integrieren und wieder beginnen die Normalität zu akzeptieren. Neu zu leben. Unter Umständen wurden die Erinnerungen wirklich im Laufe der Jahre verblassen und sie würden den Teufel nur noch manchmal als schwarzer Schatten in ihren Träumen treffen, wenn die grausamen Erlebnisse selbst in die Fernen gerückt wären.   
Aber das wäre nur möglich, wenn sie es hier beenden könnten. Wenn sie hier anfangen würden, die Hölle zu verarbeiten und damit abzuschließen. Wenn sie begreifen würden, dass der Teufel auf irgendeine verdammte Weise, auch nur ein Mensch war. Auch wenn dies am schwersten zu begreifen war. Dass dieser Bastard kein übermächtiger Gegner war, sondern wie jeder andere Verbrecher eingesperrt werden konnte und er vor allem genauso für seine Schandtaten gerade stehen musste.  
Sein Tod musste ein Zeichen setzen, er musste das Vergessen einläuten.  
Jordan begann sich zu fragen, ob er sich mit all diesen heroischen Illusionen nur etwas vormachte, weil er sich in der Märtyrerrolle gefiel. Oder weil er es anders nicht ertragen würde, dass er hier in diesem verfluchten Drecksloch verrecken und sich am Lauf der Welt absolut gar nichts ändern würde. War er feige, weil er sich auf sein Schicksal als Bestimmung berief? Oder einfach schon verrückt?   
Freude und Leid, Liebe und Hass, Gut und Böse.  
Lief darauf alles hinaus? War es wirklich so einfach, wie er ihm am Nachmittag auf dem Hof erschien. Oder würde der Teufel irgendwann seine Saat ernten? Wäre diese dann gut oder schlecht? Konnte aus etwas abgrundtief Bösem etwas Gutes entstehen? Oder war der Teufel nur dabei sein Böses zu multiplizieren?  
Nein, das konnte Jordan nicht glauben, obwohl er in einer Ecke seines Verstandes wusste, dass einige der Jungen schon für den Rest ihres Lebens gebrochen waren. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Opfer dieses Verbrechens zum Täter werden könnte. Nicht nach all dem, was sie hier durch gestanden hatten. Die Aggression würde doch nicht irgendwann durch dieses Ventil entweichen?  
Die Antwort hallte in Jordans Innerem wider und sie gefiel ihm nicht.  
Der Grund seines Aufenthaltes in der Hölle war, weil er vom Opfer zum Täter geworden war.

 

Innenstadt  
Detroit, Michigan  
Dienstag, 13. Februar 2000, 16:24 Uhr

 

Die Fahrt im Taxi verlief schweigend. Einerseits weil sie keine Details vor dem Fahrer ausbreiten wollten, um es am nächsten Tag in einer Lokalzeitung zu finden. Andererseits weil Scully momentan auch kein Bedürfnis zum Reden hatte. Sie fühlte sich seltsam ausgelaugt und müde nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Paul Todham. Der Mann hatte einen Punkt in ihr berührt, über den sie nicht gerne nachdachte. Diesen ewigen Kampf Gut gegen Böse in all den verschiedenen Reinkarnationen, der doch niemals wirklich enden würde.   
Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob das Ganze überhaupt Sinn machte. Nicht die X-Akten, sondern Allgemein. War es das wert? All die Rückschläge, die ständigen Variationen ein und desselben Themas, die neuen Einblicke in noch groteskere Köpfe. Manchmal war sie einfach müde, bis irgendetwas wieder ihren Kampfwillen entfachte.   
Die X-Akten, eigentlich der Grund, warum sie noch beim FBI war. Wäre sie in einer anderen Abteilung tätig gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich vor langer Zeit ihren Hut genommen und wäre zur Medizin zurückgekehrt. Aber die X-Akten und deren besonderen Herausforderungen hielten ihren Geist wach und verschafften ihr neue Einsichten und Aspekte in oftmals alltäglichen Situationen. Manchmal ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie die Fähigkeiten mancher ihrer Begegnungen auf sich projizierte, Gedanken lesen, Gestalt verändern, das hatte sicher seinen Reiz. Eleanor Roosevelt, leise lächelnd, schüttelte Scully den Kopf, hatte Mulder ihr das tatsächlich abgenommen?  
Ihr Blick begegnete sich, er schaute sie fragend an, sie lächelte weiter und starrte dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Manche Geheimnisse bewahrte sie sich, sie teilten so schon genug in ihren Leben. Mulder handhabte das genauso, wenn er nicht bereit war, sich ihre Argumentation anzuhören oder Erklärungen abzugeben und stattdessen lieber direkt in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten oder Kamikaze-Aktionen rannte.  
„Kennen Sie ein gutes Restaurant hier in der Gegend?“, hörte sie sich selbst den Taxifahrer fragen.  
„Italienisch?“, kam es von ihm.  
„Ja, das wäre in Ordnung.“ Sie würde jetzt bestimmt nicht an die Kalorien denken und sie ignorierte ebenfalls geflissentlich Mulders Blick. „Keine Sorge, ich lade dich ein.“ Obwohl das nicht seine stumme Frage war, sie hatte keine Lust auf Erklärungen und weitere Grübeleien.  
Fünf Minuten später traten sie in das Restaurant, indem es für diese Uhrzeit ungewöhnlich voll war, ein gutes Anzeichen dafür, dass der Taxifahrer einen Riecher für Insidertipps hatte. Geschäftleute waren der Hauptanteil des Klientels und die beiden Agenten setzten sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes in eine Nische.   
„Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?“  
„Nimm es als vorgezogenes Valentinstagsgeschenk, Mulder.“ Gab Scully ruhig zurück während sie sich eine Speisekarte nahm, nach einem kurzen Blick entschied sie sich für Penne al forno und ein Mineralwasser. Der Kellner eilte an ihren Tisch und nahm ihre Bestellung auf, ohne sich über die ungewöhnliche Uhrzeit für ein Essen zu wundern.  
„Und was sagst du zu der Entwicklung, die unser Fall genommen hat, Mulder?“ Sie sah ihn interessiert an, sich darüber bewusst, dass er nicht mit der Richtung gerechnet hatte, die der Fall letztendlich genommen hatte.  
Er ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit, sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, wie er die Erkenntnisse der letzten zwei Tage in Worte fassen sollte. „Grauenvoll trifft es wohl am Besten, oder?“ Sie nickte zustimmend, grauenvoll, ja, aber da war noch so viel mehr. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Gefühle beschreiben soll. Ich bin mit der Erwartung hergekommen, diese paranormale Aktivität ein wenig zu untersuchen. Meinen Horizont um eine Erfahrung zu erweitern und unter Umständen den Beweis zu finden, dass es da draußen mehr gibt, als die meisten Menschen wahrnehmen und wissen.“   
Er lächelte ein freudloses Lächeln, „Und das haben wir wohl auch hier gefunden. Es gibt da draußen mehr Grausamkeit, als es sich die meisten Menschen je vorstellen können und noch viel mehr Böses. Ich habe einfach nicht erwartet in einem Fall von Kindesmissbrauch und Mord zu ermitteln.“ Schloss Mulder abrupt, er schien fast wütend über diese böse Wendung, die ihn hier in Detroit erwartet hatte.  
Scully konnte dieses Gefühl sehr gut nachempfinden, ihr erging es ähnlich, diesen hilflosen Zorn gegenüber Gabriel Smith und der Anstaltsleitung, die diese Bestie nicht gestoppt hatten, als die Möglichkeit dazu bestand. Bevor der erste Mord geschah, bevor ein Kind zu Schaden gekommen war.   
Oder spätestens nach dem Mord an Jordan.  
„Wie viele Morde hat die Leitung auf dem Gewissen, Mulder?“ Obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihr keine definitive Antwort geben konnte, wollte sie seine Meinung zu dem Thema hören.  
„Zehn, fünfzehn, zwanzig? Ich weiß es nicht, diese acht Opfer die man Gabriel Smith jetzt nachweisen kann, werden nicht alle gewesen sein, die er auf seinem Weg getötet hat. Allein wenn ich an die ganzen zerstörten Leben von den Opfern, die überlebt haben, denke, wird mir schlecht. Paul Todhams Kraft die Vergangenheit zu bekämpfen, haben die wenigsten Menschen und auch er kämpft jeden Tag gegen die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit. Seinen Beruf hat er sich ganz bewusst ausgesucht. Er trägt jeden Tag vor Gericht sein Duell gegen den Teufel aus, um ihn zu besiegen oder zumindest in die Schranken zu weisen. Ich frage mich, ob ich das könnte.“  
„Ich glaube schon.“ Nach kurzem Zögern fuhr sie fort, „Du bist ihm auf gewisse Weise sehr ähnlich, deine Vergangenheit bestimmt genauso dein Leben, wie es bei ihm der Fall ist. Euer Kreuzzug wurde durch einen Verlust begründet, der euch den Rest eures Lebens beschäftigt hält. Gleichzeitig ist es zu eurer Lebensaufgabe geworden, der Welt zu zeigen, dass euer Verhalten gerechtfertigt ist.“   
Mulder sah sie verständnislos an und Scully überlegte, wie sie ihm die Parallelen klarmachen konnte, die sich durch deren Leben zogen. Schließlich fiel ihr eine Phrase ein, die sie in der FBI-Ausbildung in einer psychologischen Schulung zum ersten Mal gehört hatte und die sich damals sofort in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.  
„Die Schuld des Überlebenden, Mulder.“

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Der Sturm wütete über Detroit.   
Einer dieser eiskalten Winterstürme bei denen man am Besten daheim vor dem offenen Kamin Marshmellows röstete und sich mit Freunden Gruselgeschichten über Werwölfe, Vampire oder Massenmörder erzählte. Jordan überlegte, ob er mit seiner Lebensgeschichte seinen Eltern einen Schrecken versetzen konnte. Wohl eher einen Schock. Sein Dad war Arzt, genauso wie Grandpa und dessen Vater vor ihm. Jüdisches Erbe, dachte er traurig, nur würde aus ihm kein Arzt werden, noch nicht einmal ein Hilfsarbeiter. Er würde hier in dieser schmutzigen Zelle verenden, ohne sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden.  
Würde Dad seinem Freund Vorwürfe machen, der ihn vor Gericht vertreten hatte oder sich selbst? Er wollte ihnen keinen Schmerz zufügen, keine Schuld hinterlassen und doch wusste er, dass es unvermeidlich war. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter geahnt, dass es ihr letzter Blick auf ihren Sohn war, als sie in diesem Besucherraum durch eine Glasscheibe getrennt waren. Sonst hatte sie sich immer unter Kontrolle, bewahrte die Contenance wie eine Königin, selbst in diesem verdammten Gerichtssaal blieb sie ruhig, gefasst bis in die Fingerspitzen.   
Warum war sie in diesem Besuchsraum zusammengebrochen? Diese Frage ließ ihn nicht los, vielleicht klammerte er sich auch an die Hoffnung, dass alles in seinem Leben abgeschlossen war. Dass sie in diesem Moment von ihm endgültig Abschied genommen hatte. Vielleicht. Er würde es nie erfahren.  
Sein Blick glitt zurück zur Türe, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde er seinem Henker gegenüber stehen. In den vergangenen Stunden hatte er sich ständig gefragt, ob er seinen Verstand schon verloren hatte, warum sonst war er so ruhig? Müsste er nicht eigentlich den gesamten Zellentrakt zusammen schreien? Versuchen wie ein gefangenes Tier nach jeder Chance auf Flucht die Wände abtasten? Oder war es Bestimmung und er tat nur seine Pflicht? War diese Klarheit in seinem Verstand, die des Wahnsinns oder die des Wissens?  
Er schüttelte diese Gedanken von sich ab. Sie führten im Kreis und in keine sinnvolle Richtung, da widmete sich er sich besser seinen Erinnerungen, wenn er auch nur die Chance bekommen hatte, wenige zu sammeln. Vierzehn Jahre. Verdammt. Was hätte er anders machen können? Intensiver leben, weniger lernen? All die Stunden in der jüdischen Schule nachmittags, wäre es nicht besser, wenn er in dieser Zeit draußen gewesen wäre, anstatt intensiv zu lernen? Hatte er nicht in den drei Wochen hier, mehr über das Leben gelernt, als in den sieben Jahren Tora-Unterricht und in der Schule?   
Egal. Es war egal.  
Vorherbestimmt. Sein Schicksal. Es war kein Kampf Gut gegen Böse, es war einfach sein Ende. Er hatte keine Waffe und nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, sein Wille reichte nur so weit, dem Teufel kein Vergnügen zu bereiten. Das war sein Ziel. Keine Schreie, keine Angst zeigen und wenn er das schaffen würde, hätte er gewonnen.   
Für sich gewonnen. Dann würde er seinen Frieden finden.   
Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er die schweren Schritte auf dem Gang wahrnahm. Die Furcht zurückdrängend, bemühte er sich um eine gefasste Miene. Der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte sich langsam knirschend und der Riegel sprang auf, gab dem Teufel den Zugriff auf sein Opfer.  
Jordan kämpfte den Sturm der Emotionen in seinem Inneren nieder und stand von der Pritsche auf. Bereit seinen letzten Kampf mit dem Teufel aufrecht stehend zu beginnen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er am Ende nieder gefällt werden würde.  
„Ich habe auf dich gewartet.“ Seine Worte verhallten, vom Sturm davon getragen und der Teufel zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sich zu einer Erwiderung herabließ.  
„Ich ebenso.“ Boshaft grinsend stand er da in seiner Wärter-Uniform. Die ihn real erscheinen ließ, die ihm den Hauch von Menschsein verlieh und den Eindruck der Ausgeburt der Hölle subjektiv machte. Ihre Augen trafen sich, ein Paar in teuflischer Vorfreude funkelnd, das andere unerschrocken. „Oh ja, ich ebenso.“  
Jordan streckte sein Rückrat durch. „Diesmal musst du deinen Tanz, ohne die dazugehörige Melodie tanzen. Das weißt du hoffentlich.“  
„Die Melodie ist in meinem Kopf. Sie ist schon immer dort gewesen, Junge.“

 

Restaurant  
Detroit, Michigan  
Dienstag, 13. Februar 2000, 17:04 Uhr

 

„Die Schuld des Überlebenden? Ist es das, was mich deiner Meinung nach antreibt, Scully?“  
„Ist es das nicht? Kann man es nicht letzten Endes, darauf reduzieren?“, gab sie nachdenklich zurück.  
„Vielleicht in letzter Konsequenz.“ Mulder fühlte sich unbehaglich, angesichts der sehr persönlichen Wendung, die ihr Gespräch genommen hatte. Er kam sich vor, wie ein Insekt unter der Lupe, während der geballte Sonnenstrahl ihn verbrannte. Doch Scully nahm sein Unbehagen nicht zur Kenntnis, ob sie es bewusst ignorierte, glaubte er nicht, sie schien in Gedanken versunken.  
„Der Verlust einer nahe stehenden Person legte den Grundstein für euren Weg. Bei Todham war es Jordan und bei dir Samantha und diese Wunde hat nie aufgehört zu bluten. Sie schmerzt heute noch jeden Tag, weil sie etwas Wichtiges in eurem Leben markiert. Bei ihm all das Leid in der Anstalt, was er erfahren musste und bei dir die unterschwelligen Vorwürfe deiner Eltern, dass du da warst, während sie Samantha an eine Macht ausgeliefert haben, deren Absichten und Gründe sie nicht verstanden. Sie haben ihre Schuld an dir ausgelassen, in dem sie sich von dir zurückzogen, um der Anklage zu entgehen. Emotionale Vernachlässigung bestimmte von diesem Punkt an dein Leben und war vorher Sam da, um sie abzuschwächen, so warst du nun allein mit der vielfachen Kälte, der Einsamkeit und der stummen Schuldanklage deiner Eltern, bis du sie ihnen irgendwann geglaubt hast.“  
„Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?“, die Frage klang schärfer, als beabsichtigt, aber Scully wühlte gerade in schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, als ob er hier das Opfer war. Dabei hatte das alles nichts mit ihm zu tun. Zumindest nicht direkt.  
„Mulder, du hattest schlechte Eltern. Sie waren mit Sicherheit keine schlechten Menschen, aber sie wussten nicht, wie sie mit ihrer eigenen Schuld umgehen sollten und ließen diese Frustration an dir aus. Bis die Schuld des Überlebenden ein Bestandteil deiner Selbst wurde, die du jeden Tag deines Lebens versuchst abzuarbeiten und gutzumachen, so dass sie letztlich dein Antrieb für deinen Kreuzzug geworden ist.“   
Sie sah ihn seltsam an, als ob sie ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich völlig verstehen würde. Der Blick war eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Erkenntnis und etwas, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er fühlte sich momentan viel zu verletzlich, von ihr viel zu leicht verwundbar und innerlich aufgewühlt durch diesen Blick, als dass er ihr Kontra geben wollte. Vor allem wenn sie ihn ansah, als ob sie ihm gerade auf den Grund seiner Seele schauen würde und selbst nicht sicher war, wie sie mit dem Gesehenem umgehen sollte.   
Er atmete langsam tief durch.  
„Und was treibt dich an, Scully?“ Seine Stimme klang heiser, er stand immer noch unter dem Bann dieses Blickes und seinen eigenen aufgewühlten Emotionen.  
Sie gab ihm ein melancholisches Lächeln. „In letzter Konsequenz?“ Er nickte langsam. „In letzter Konsequenz wohl du.“   
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Eingeständnis von ihr war oder ein Versuch, damit er sich wieder besser fühlen sollte, weil sie gesehen hatte, wie nah sie ihm mit ihrer Analyse gekommen war. Eigentlich hätte er das Bedürfnis haben müssen, dieser Aussage auf den Grund zu gehen, aber dem war nicht so. Er ließ sie einfach so stehen, nicht bereit möglicherweise herauszufinden, dass es nur eine Geste des Mitleids von Scully gewesen sein könnte. Die Stille begann sich in die Länge zu ziehen, während sie sich gegenseitig beobachteten, nicht abschätzend, aber vorsichtig.  
In diesem Augenblick servierte der Kellner das Essen und sie widmeten sich ihm schweigend. Beide froh über die Ablenkung von ihrem Gespräch. Mulder versuchte seine Gefühle wieder zu ordnen und diesen Blick von Scully zu vergessen, während er seine Pasta ohne sie zu schmecken, in sich hinein schaufelte.  
Er war lange vor Scully mit dem Essen fertig, unschlüssig blickte er auf seinen Teller, bis er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt. „Ich werde heute Nacht im Gefängnis Wache schieben, um zu sehen, ob der Spuk vorbei ist.“  
Scullys gesenkter Kopf schoss hoch. „Warum? Wir können morgen herausfinden, ob ein Wärter angegriffen wurde, Mulder. Du musst nicht dort sein.“ Sie klang besorgt, ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, irgendein Teil des Puzzles fehlte im Moment noch. „Du solltest nicht dort sein.“  
„Mir passiert schon nichts.“ Beschwichtigte er sie schnell, er wollte eigentlich nur aus ihrer Nähe verschwinden und nachdenken.  
„Okay, dann begleite ich dich.“ Gab Scully ruhig zurück.  
„Nein, nein, das ist schon in Ordnung, du brauchst nicht Babysitter spielen“, versuchte er zu scherzen. Er wollte nicht stundenlang mit ihr allein sein, irgendetwas passierte im Moment mit ihnen und er wollte erst für sich selbst Klarheit finden. Ansonsten lief er Gefahr, dass Scully noch einige ihrer treffenden Analysen von sich gab und er darauf impulsiv reagieren könnte. Wahrheiten, für die er ihm Moment noch nicht bereit war.  
„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Mulder.“

 

Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche  
Detroit, Michigan

 

Der Schmerz brannte wie Feuer und schien sich wellenförmig in seinem Körper auszubreiten, den Ausgangspunkt konnte er nicht genau lokalisieren. Es waren zu viele Wunden, als dass er ihnen seine Schmerzen zuordnen konnte. Seine Kleidung war von seinem eigenen Blut durchtränkt, sogar der Boden unter ihm war davon bedeckt und fühlte sich feucht an.   
Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte er fühlen, wie sich die unversehrte Haut dort spannte, wo das getrocknete Blut sie zusammenzog. An anderen Stellen konnte er das klebrige Rinnsal über seinen Körper fließen spüren. Der Sturm wurde von dem Pfeifen seines Atems übertönt. Er schaffte es nicht, sich innerlich von den gegenwärtigen Qualen zu lösen. Er spürte jede Prellung, jeden überdehnten Muskel, jede Wunde und alles schien sich zu einem roten Ball aus Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden zu vereinigen, der jeden anderen Gedanken aus seinem Verstand verdrängte.   
Jordan fixierte sich auf ein glückliches Bild aus seiner Kindheit, das Straßenfest. Er selbst als fünfjähriger in einer Hand die Zuckerwatte, die sein Vater ihm gekauft hatte, in der anderen den Ballon, den er von seiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte und er selbst auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes. Das Bild verschwand, wurde überrollt von dem roten Ball aus Schmerzen.   
Ein Keuchen löste sich als er von der Realität eingeholt wurde.  
Sehen konnte er nichts mehr, seine Augen waren durch die Prellungen zu geschwollen und selbst wenn sie das nicht gewesen wären, würde er in der Dunkelheit seiner Zelle nichts erkennen können. Wollen. Das Blut brannte unerträglich in seinen Augen und er bildete sich ein, noch einen gleichmäßigen Atem unter all dem Tosen ausmachen zu können.  
Er versuchte noch immer leise zu sein, denn er wusste, dass seine Hilfeschreie ungehört verhallen würden oder schlimmer seinen Peiniger zu einer erneuten Straflektion für seinen Ungehorsam veranlassen könnten. Einer von so vielen. Er hatte genug gehört. Wenn er still sein könnte, würde der Teufel vielleicht davon ausgehen, dass er schon tot wäre und er könnte sich vielleicht doch noch retten.  
Mit jedem errungenen Atemzug schien die Qual zu zunehmen, er schmeckte mehr Blut, ob dies von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippen herrührte oder ob er innere Verletzungen hatte, konnte er nicht feststellen. Sein Husten war feucht und so verdammt schmerzhaft, dass er sich sicher war, dass er schon ein paar Mal das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Aber wenn er es bis zum Morgen schaffen würde, dann würde er das Ganze vielleicht überleben. Sie hatten einen Termin bei der Leitung. Nur bis zum Morgen. Bitte.   
Komm schon.  
Aber mit jeder Minute, die unendlich langsam verstrich, wurde im klarer, dass seine Chancen auf Rettung schwanden. Die Last, die ihm das Atmen erschwerte, nahm mit jeder Minute zu, als ob Tonnen auf seinen Brustkorb drücken würden. Sein Keuchen ging in ein Röcheln über, das schließlich den Teufel zum Kommen veranlasste.   
Als er dessen Hände an seinem Hals zu drücken fühlte, galt sein letzter Gedanken seinem Gegenüber, dessen ekstatischen Gesichtsausdruck er vor seinem inneren Auge sah und der sich in Jordans Bewusstsein einbrannte.  
 _Verdammt sollst du sein._

 

Gefängnis  
Detroit, Michigan  
Mittwoch, 14. Februar 2000, 3:22 Uhr

 

Scullys schlechtes Gefühl hatte sich im Laufe des Abend und der Nacht verschlimmert.   
Gegen zwei Uhr morgens sah sie ein, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hatte im Motel zu bleiben und sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Gefängnis, weil sie Mulder nicht über das Handy erreichen konnte. Als sie schließlich im Gefängnis eingetroffen war, wurde sie darüber informiert, dass Mulder schon ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war.  
Das schadenfrohe Grinsen der Nachtwache entfachte ihren Zorn. Sie verlangte von ihm in einem Anflug von Wut, dass er sie zu der Stelle des Angriffs bringen sollte. Als er ihr widersprechen wollte, spielte sie ihren höheren Rang und ihre Zuständigkeit aus und die Wache fügte sich leise vor sich hinfluchend.   
Schließlich stand sie in dem leeren Zellentrakt, in dem der Übergriff auf Mulder stattgefunden hatte. Die Wache verzog sich augenblicklich und kehrte zu ihrem Fernseher und dem Nachtprogramm zurück.  
Scully begutachtete die Blutspuren auf dem Boden und den Wänden, es war deutlich zu sehen, dass hier ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, aufgrund der Akten war sie sich über Mulders Verletzungen im Klaren. Deshalb ließ sie sich Zeit, er war im Moment sowieso desorientiert oder benommen, so dass er ihr Fehlen im Krankenhaus nicht registrieren würde.  
Sie ging in die Knie, um die Spuren genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, eigentlich hätten die Wachen, die Polizei verständigen müssen. Aber sie wusste, dass dies unterlassen worden war. Wer meldete schon eine Körperverletzung durch einen Poltergeist im Gefängnis?   
Sie dachte an Mulder. Wie hatte er den Zorn des Geistes erregt? Oder war er einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen?   
„Er hat einen Gefangenen geschlagen.“  
Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, während sie bemerkte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten und eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper überzog. Langsam stand Scully auf und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, auf der Suche nach der Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Nach einer halben Umdrehung erstarrte sie, das Blut in ihren Adern gefror.  
Jordan stand ihr gegenüber, ein vierzehnjähriger gut aussehender Junge, mit dem unschuldigen Gesicht eines Engels. Nur die blonden Haare stimmten mit dem Photo der Leichenschau überein. Es war für Scully schwer vorstellbar, dass das zerschlagene und geschundene Gesicht dieses Jungen, mit dem ihres Gegenübers übereinstimmen konnte. Die durchscheinende Gestalt, wirkte in der schummrigen Beleuchtung des Ganges realer, als sie sollte, es schien ein inneres Leuchten von ihr auszugehen. Als dies registrierte sie in Sekundenbruchteilen, während sie zum Teil ungläubig, zum Teil wissend Jordan ansah. Diese Begegnung war die fehlende Verbindung gewesen, um den Fall abzuschließen, wurde ihr plötzlich mit erschreckender Bestimmtheit klar.   
Deshalb war sie hier und nicht im Krankenhaus.  
„Es tut mir leid, er war der falsche Mann. Ich wollte keinen Unschuldigen verletzen.“ Er wirkte betroffen durch seine Tat und schuldbewusst, dieser Eindruck wurde durch seine ernste Miene vertieft.  
„Und dennoch hast du es getan, Jordan. Mulder hat den Angriff des Häftlings aus Selbstverteidigung abgewehrt, damit er nicht selbst als Geißel endet und ihn nicht vorsätzlich misshandelt. Es wird Zeit das zu beenden.“ Scully sah Jordan ruhig an, dieser nickte schließlich zustimmend. „Wir haben alle Fakten, um zu beweisen, dass dein Tod die Tat von Gabriel Smith war und kein Selbstmord. Jordan, du bist frei.“   
Scully blickte ihn eindringlich an, jede Nuance seiner Gefühle wahrnehmend, ob sie dies durch eine innere Verbindung zu seiner Erscheinung konnte oder weil sie sich so viele Gedanken, um diesen armen Jungen gemacht hatte, war ihr selbst nicht ganz klar. Sie fühlte seine Ungläubigkeit, die durch Erleichterung abgelöst wurde und schließlich in Befriedigung überging.  
„Dann habe ich wohl endlich alles abgeschlossen, oder?“ Seine Gefühle bestätigten seine Aussage, Scully fühlt die warme Welle der Zufriedenheit auch durch ihren Körper strömen, während Jordan sie glücklich anlächelte. „Es fehlt nur noch eines, die Entschuldigung gegenüber Mulder. Doch die wirst du ihm ausrichten müssen, Scully.“   
„Das werde ich gerne erledigen, Mulder wird ekstatisch darüber sein, eine Botschaft aus dem Jenseits erhalten zu haben. Vielleicht weniger über die Schläge. Aber etwas fehlt trotzdem noch. Was ist mit Paul, hat er an irgendetwas Schuld?“ Jordan sah sie verständnislos an. „Er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er nicht aussagte, sondern die Freiheit wählte.“   
Jordan schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Er wählte nicht die Freiheit, sondern eine dunkle Zelle der eigenen Vorwürfe. Ich habe es ihm nie übel genommen, ich wusste nur, dass es die falsche Wahl von ihm war und konnte ihn nicht davor bewahren.“   
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass er es erfährt.“   
Jordan stimmte ihr zu. „Danke für alles, du und dein Partner waren meine Erlösung. Ich werde euch nicht vergessen und das was ihr für mich getan habt.“ Bei diesen Gedanken begann Jordans Gestalt immer durchsichtiger zu werden, während er sich dematerialisierte und langsam vor ihren Augen auflöste.  
Scully stand noch lange in dem schummrig beleuchteten Gang und dachte über diese sonderbare Begegnung nach.

 

Memorial Krankenhaus  
Detroit, Michigan  
Mittwoch, 14. Februar 2000, 4:36 Uhr

 

Scully lief über den Parkplatz, als sie die Hände tief in ihre Taschen vergrub, um sie vor der beißenden Nachtkälte zu schützen, stieß sie in ihrer Manteltasche auf die Visitenkarte von Paul Todham. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie diese eingesteckt hatte, während sie mit Mulder im Vorzimmer darauf gewartet hatte, dass die Sekretärin sie vorließ. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn um diese Uhrzeit anrufen sollte, dann entschloss sie sich spontan dafür, er würde es wissen wollen.  
Nachdem ersten Klingeln ging er bei seiner Privatnummer ans Telefon. „Scully hier. Jordan sagte, dass sie sich keine Schuld vorzuwerfen haben. Er hat ihnen ihre Wahl nie übel genommen. Okay?“  
Er fragte nicht, warum sie ihn um diese Uhrzeit störte. Er fragte auch nicht, wie sie ihm eine Botschaft von Jordan ausrichten konnte. Paul Todham schien nur ungeheuer erleichtert zu sein, diese Worte von ihr zu hören. „Danke, Agent Scully. Vielen Dank.“  
„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, aber ich bin gerade vor dem Krankenhaus und möchte nach meinem Partner sehen.“ Er verabschiedete sich und Scully trat ins Krankenhaus, nachdem sie sich an der Information erkundigt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die stillen Gänge zu Mulders Zimmer.  
Sie trat ohne anzuklopfen ein und bemerkte, dass er wach war. Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, obwohl sein zerschundenes Gesicht ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte, konnte sie sich diese Begrüßung nicht verkneifen, „Hallo und einen fröhlichen Valentinstag, Mulder.“   
Er versuchte ein Lächeln, zuckte aber wegen der aufgeplatzten Lippe zusammen und nickte ihr stattdessen zu. „Du wirst bald hier raus sein, sie wollen dich nur zur Beobachtung über Nacht behalten und morgen Nachmittag können wir dann nach DC fliegen.“  
„Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein, mich hier zu sehen.“ Scully lächelte leise, im Versuch die Lippen so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, nuschelte Mulder vor sich hin.  
„Nein, ich sagte doch, dass ich ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Ich habe mir schon im Restaurant gedacht, dass ich dich heute Nacht hier vorfinden würde.“ Er sah sie ungläubig an, ihre Intuitionen waren ihm noch immer unheimlich auch nach sieben gemeinsamen Jahren. „Jordan entschuldigt sich bei dir. Es tut ihm leid, dass er den falschen Mann erwischt hat.“   
Nun sah er sie schockiert an, während Scully sich neben ihm auf das Bett setzte und ihn nachdenklich musterte. „Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Gabriel Smith für den Mord an ihm bezahlt hat, aber eigentlich wusste er es schon. Es ging ihm darum, dass sein Schicksal aufgeklärt wird und die Leute wissen, was geschehen ist. Er ist nun endlich frei.“  
„Haben alle Wärter, die er überfallen hat, Gefangene misshandelt?“ Fragte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.  
„Es sieht so aus, deshalb wechselten sie wahrscheinlich anschließend den Job. Weil sie wussten, dass der Angriff auf irgendeine Art und Weise provoziert war und es wurde ja auch nur ein Angriff zur Anzeige gebracht. Der Rest sah davon ab und ich vermute nicht nur, weil es sich unglaubwürdig anhört, dass sie von einem Poltergeist überfallen worden sind, sondern einfach deshalb, weil ihnen der Übergriff für ihr eigenes Fehlverhalten die Augen öffnete.“  
„Bill Mathers?“  
„Ich glaube, er hat seine Fehler eingesehen, unterlässt heute dieser Handlungsweise und erfüllt pflichtbewusst seinen Dienst. Dieser Angriff hat ihn wahrscheinlich geläutert oder wirkte er auf dich gefährlich?“ Mulder schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.„Und Jordan hat ihn auch nicht erwähnt, obwohl er ja weiß, dass Mathers noch im Gefängnis arbeitet.“  
„Damit wäre der Fall also abgeschlossen?“ Scully stimmte ihm zu. „Über was denkst du nach?“, fragte Mulder nachdem er sie eine Weile eingehend gemustert hatte.  
„Ach, eigentlich über nichts bestimmtes. Obwohl.“ Scully zögerte einen Moment, der Gedanke war irgendwie irrational und albern, aber er ließ sie trotzdem nicht los. „Mulder, weißt du, wer der Erzengel Gabriel ist?“  
„Nein, wieso?“  
„Der Erzengel Gabriel wird oft als riesiger Krieger mit Schwert und Flügeln dargestellt. In meiner Bibelschule war ein Bild von ihm aufgehängt, als Kind konnte ich stundenlang davor sitzen und es betrachten.“ Sie erkannte, dass er nicht verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Meine Lehrerin erzählte mir, als sie mein Interesse an dem Bild entdeckte, die Geschichte von diesem Erzengel. Sie sagte, dass er der Oberste und Strahlendste der Engel wäre und in Gottes Gunst an erster Stelle stand, weil er der Beschützer der Kinder und Frauen war und über sie wachte. Der Erzengel Gabriel ist der Patron der Unschuldigen und Rächer des Bösen. Verstehst du die Ironie?“  
Mulder begriff dieses Paradoxum auf das Scully hinaus wollte.  
„Der Teufel getarnt als Unschuldslamm?“ Sie nickte.   
„Irgendwie kommt es mir vor wie Blasphemie, obwohl seine Mutter ja nicht wissen konnte, was für ein Monster sie mit diesem Namen betitelte.“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie senkte den Blick auf diese Verbindung, seine Hand hob sich dunkel von ihrer hellen Haut ab und ihre Hand schien in seinem Griff zu verschwinden. Ihr war nie bewusst, wie große Hände Mulder im Vergleich zu ihr hatte, bis auf diese Momente. Der Griff hatte etwas Tröstliches und sie erwiderte seinen Händedruck.  
„Manchen Dingen sollte man keine Bedeutung verleihen, Scully.“   
„Und anderen mehr Beachtung schenken, meinst du das?“ Sie hob wieder ihren Blick und war nicht überrascht, dass Mulder sie intensiv mit einem eindringlichen Blick ansah.  
„Ich denke ja“, antwortete er ihr heiser.


End file.
